Double Trouble
by xbutterflied
Summary: Gil & Sara met... in a different way. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Gil's Story. **

_Friday; February Twenty –Sixth nineteen ninety nine, 8.03pm. _

"Gil where the hell are you? The baby is coming!" Natalie screamed into the phone as she felt another contraction coming on. She was thirty six weeks pregnant with a girl; they had already picked out a name and decorated her room in their two bedroom apartment in a nice area of Las Vegas. The couple had met when she had been working as a lawyer on one of his cases. They had both been attracted to each other straight away, inviting her out to dinner, they ended up in a relationship, finding out Natalie was pregnant had been a surprise, but they both accepted it and eventually they were both excited about their daughter.

"Sorry honey, I've been sent out of town on a case, I'm on my way back now." He said softly, trying to keep her calm knowing that there was no reason to try as she wouldn't be interested in him calming her on the phone.

"Just get your ass back here; I'm going to the hospital." She snapped before hanging up on him. Gil knew then he had to hurry as their baby wouldn't wait for him to get there before she arrived. Going over to his colleague, Catherine Willows, she told him to go and she would work the case. So he got in his car, starting the two hour drive back to Las Vegas, he was pushing over the speeding limits as he drove home.

_Same day; Two hours later. 10.10pm_

By the time he had gotten to the hospital, he parked the SUV and then headed inside. He was told to go up to the antenatal ward. Making his way up he asked at the nurses station for Natalie Grey, the doctor came over, looking like he had bad news.

"Dr Grissom, I'm sorry to have to tell this but Natalie died while she was giving birth to your daughter." Dr Farrah said as he looked at the man who was falling apart, Gil ran his hand down his face, the colour draining out of his face as he doctor spoke to him.

"How is Henley? How is my daughter?" He asked his voice just above a whisper. Gil couldn't believe what was going on, his girlfriend had died bringing life into the world.

"She's doing okay; the nurses are feeding her right now." The doctor explained. "There are some forms I need you to sign." He said leading Gil over the desk where there was forms to be signed. Distraught he signed paperwork that he didn't even read, and then saw his daughter. Henley Elizabeth Grissom.

Tears filled his eyes as he picked up his daughter for the first time, looking down at her, he could see Natalie and himself. Talking softly to her he promised that he was going to love her forever and no one would ever get in between them. He didn't know what he was doing, Henley was his first child, but he knew that Henley needed him and he had to stay strong for her. Taking her home, he got her settled down, organising everything for her, he easily fell into the single parent routine.

**Sara's Story.**

_Saturday; February Twenty –Seventh nineteen ninety nine, 9.03am. _

Sara Sidle, a young woman, she had seen a lot of heartache through her twenty five years. Between her abusive father, her schizophrenic mother and her drug addicted brother, at that point she thought her life was normal, that was until the night when her mother turned, stabbing her father to death seven times. That was when she went into the system, her first home was over crowded, she was there three nights before her social worker, Katie Hill came and took her to second home, this one had less children but she was the oldest there, and she just didn't fit in, she was the smart unsocial one.

By the time she was sixteen she had been in seven different homes, none of them she even remembered. Getting a full ride to Harvard she left the city of San Francisco, heading towards her future in Harvard. Graduating, Sara returned to San Francisco, heading to Berkley and got a part time at the coroner's office, working there she was also studying, furthering herself academically.

By the time she was twenty two she had joined CSI, her boss in the coroner's office helping her get into the CSI lab, she got her level one status within two months, and worked her way up, she had rented a great apartment and was happy, learning every day, spending time working her way up the career ladder.

By the time she was twenty four she was level three, reaching her potential she worked specialising in the lab as a material and element analysis, but was a crime scene investigator on day shift. It was then when she figured her life was missing something, she needed another reason to exist, relationships weren't easy for her, most guys hated her line of work, saying she was more involved with her work than a relationship with them. So it wasn't a relationship she needed. No it was a child, someone that needed her as much she needed them.

Filling in all the adoption papers she had thought long and hard about it, adoption was her best option, she had always hoped that she could have been adopted so she wanted to do that for a child. Getting accepted she just had to wait for them to find her a child, making sure her spare room was an empty shell ready for the child who ever it was to arrive and then she'd decorate it and buy the furniture the child needed.

It had been seven months since she had been accepted; she got a phone call and told that she was to meet her social worker at her apartment in about an hour, she was getting a baby girl, only twelve hours old. Sara was excited and scared all at the same time, leaving her work, she went and bought a car seat, then headed to her house and prepared herself for this.

_Same day; One hour later 10.04am_

Sara heard the knock at the door. Answering it she smiled as she saw Grace her social worker carrying a baby car seat and a smile on her face. Sara's heart was beating so fast, she had never thought she'd get a baby and a newborn at that.

"Hi Sara, bet you thought this day was never coming." Grace smiled as she walked in setting the baby seat on the couch then pulled papers out of her bag. "So I have some paperwork but then this little one is all yours, you need to register her birth and you get to pick her name."

"I know I'm so happy it's unreal." Sara smiled as she got down on her knees in front of the baby. "Okay, so I get to choose her name?" She smiled as she looked up at Grace.

"Yes, the name is all up to you, of course her surname will be Sidle but for this forms what name are you choosing for her?" She asked as she took her glasses off her head and on her face.

"Aurora Rose Sidle." Sara said softly as she looked at the girl who had just become her daughter.

"Lovely." Grace smiled as she filled in the forms getting Sara to sign forms then gave her Aurora, the couple of spare bottles that had been made up and the changing bag that had been put together, then left carrying the empty car seat, leaving Sara holding Aurora in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gil's Story. **

_Monday; February Twenty –Ninth nineteen ninety nine, am. _

Three days old and yet Gil was in a routine already, he was coping surprisingly well as a single parent, Henley was being a typical baby, crying , sleeping and doing everything that a baby did. Going around the apartment there was reminders of Natalie all over the place, photos of her, her things it was full of her, he hadn't done anything with any of it. He wanted Henley to know who her mother was. He had just gotten Henley down for a nap a few hours earlier, cleaning up around the house he picked up the photo of him and Natalie together, she had a six month old baby bump with Gil's hands on it; he couldn't help but let the tears roll down his face. He missed her so much, but he had to remain strong for Henley. Wiping the tears away he heard a knock at the door, setting the photo down he shuffled along to the door and opened it.

"Hello Gil." Bethany, Natalie's mother said as she looked at him. "I was wondering if I could see my granddaughter." She asked as Gil moved to allow her inside the house, much like himself, Natalie was brought up in a single parent household. He hadn't even called his mother to tell her about Natalie yet, he couldn't find the strength to do it, he struggled to talk to anyone but Henley.

"Hello Bethany, of course, I'd never stop you seeing Henley." He said as he closed the door and led her through to the nursery, where a sleeping Henley was, he loved to just watch her sleep, she was an easy settler, he had managed to figure out the correct amount of milk she liked to drink before falling asleep. "As you can see she's sleeping right now, but she's due a feed in about an hour, you are welcome to wait until she wakes." He said softly.

"Thank you, I will, can I ask you about Natalie's things? Have you packed any of it up yet?" She asked looking at the shadow of a man that had stood in this room a week ago excited about the arrival of their daughter.

"I've done nothing with her belongings. I can't seem to bring myself to doing it." He said softly as he looked at her, "You are welcome to help yourself; I just request that the jewellery I bought her stays here for Henley when she's old enough." He said softly, he wanted to be able to give Henley something that belonged to her mother when she reached the appropriate age.

"Thank you Gil." Bethany nodded as Gil led her through to the bedroom; he got to setting the things aside he wanted to keep for Henley then let Bethany do what she wanted to do with rest, he found it so hard seeing all her things out of the bathroom and their bedroom, he watched as Bethany filled boxes with his dead girlfriend's belongings. It didn't take them long to finish up and put all the boxes in her car, carrying the baby monitor everywhere he went.

Soon Henley was awake, demanding a bottle as usual. Gil smiled as he warmed the bottle as Bethany held her granddaughter. Giving the bottle to Bethany, Gil stood back and watched as Henley got the first feed that wasn't given to her by him. Looking at his daughter, he had already taken time off work; bereavement was its official title, but no one from the lab had come near, Catherine and Jim being his best friends, had told everyone he needed time and space to himself, not that he was a very good at communicating himself anyway.

**Sara's Story**

_Monday; February Twenty –Ninth nineteen ninety nine, am. _

After spending a fortune on things for Aurora, Sara had finally gotten the carpets delivered and laid that morning. Looking around the room, she opened up the dust sheets she had bought and laid them all on the carpet, Aurora was asleep in Sara's bedroom in her crib, and now Sara was ready to decorate her little girls' room. Picking up the lilac paint pot she opened it, pouring some into the roller tray she began to decorate the room, she had decided on a base color of lilac then wall stickers of butterflies, all various sizes and colors, it was really pretty. She had taken maternity cover from work so she was off for six months, glad of the time off to settle Aurora into a routine.

Once the room had been painted, Sara quickly checked on Aurora and smiled seeing her still asleep, it was amazing that in three days, she had already become someone that someone else depended on. Although her house was like a bomb had hit it, Sara was happy. Sticking the butterflies to the wall, she looked around and smiled, the walls were finished apart from the personalised sticker that was due to come home in the mail in a few days, but where Sara had planned to put it was easy accessible from where the furniture was going. Taking the boxes through she got to work on building everything up.

She was halfway through putting together the little wardrobe when she heard crying coming through the monitor, dusting off her hands, she stood up and quickly got Aurora in her arms. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong huh? Hungry?" She asked with a smile on her lips, taking her through to the kitchen where she got a bottle and started to heat it up. "Don't worry it won't take long." She said in a soft soothing voice, rocking the little girl in her arms, smiling at her. She hadn't thought it possible to love someone as much as she loved Aurora.

Feeding her daughter in the living room, Sara got Aurora back to sleep again then got her in her crib, returning to furniture, she spent several hours finishing Aurora's room, tidying up the empty boxes, she flattened them all so she could easily put them out when she had the chance. Going back through to Aurora's room and smiled as she looked at the finished room. It was just what she wanted for her daughter. Hearing a knock at the door she closed the bedroom door straightening up the name sign on the door before going and answering the door.

"Hey Jaimee!" Sara smiled as she let her best friend since Berkeley inside her apartment. "Aurora's asleep at the moment." She explained softly as she looked at the smile on Jaimee's face. "What?"

"It suits you, you know." Jaimee said with a smirk. "Being mom." She said with a little laugh. "Sorry, here, I got a little something for Aurora, since I knew you wouldn't get her this." Handing the bag that contained a pink bow for Aurora's hair when she was a little older, but also contained a couple of cute outfits and a voucher to get diapers and things when Sara needed them.

"Awh thank you! You really shouldn't have gotten all this for her." Sara said softly as she looked at her best friend. "And as for it suiting me, I'm glad, I'm happy, for the first time ever I feel that I have a reason to be here." Sara explained, tucking a strand of lilac paint streaked hair behind her ear.

"I'm happy for you Sara, god knows you deserve happiness." She spoke out with a smile still on her lips. "So when do I get to meet my little niece?" She asked as Aurora woke crying.

"Now." Sara laughed as she walked through to her bedroom and picked up the little girl and held her close to her body as she soothed her crying. Walking back through the house she rocked Aurora in her arms as she looked up at Jaimee. "Aurora Rose Sidle meet Jaimee Mason." Sara spoke softly, the smile never fading from her face.

"Hello little one." Jaimee smiled as she took the baby's fingers in her hand. "She's so small!" She commented as Sara let Jaimee take Aurora in her arms. Taking a step back she turned and got a bottle ready knowing that Aurora was due a feed. "Sara she's stinks." Jaimee shouted from the spot where Sara had left them only moments before. Coming out of the kitchen she had the warm bottle in her hand.

"That would be because she needs a diaper change. Back in a minute." Sara took Aurora in her arms and quickly changed her daughter before going back through to the living room, sitting down in the chair that had quickly become the feeding chair and started to give Aurora the bottle, the smile still on her lips like it had been there the last three days.

A/N All mistakes are my own, no beta! Reviews are loved and very much appreciated. Bigger leap in age next time it's not going to be slow. Gil and Sara will meet soon, two chapters away max.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Sorry for the delay. Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy. Reviews are love. ;D

**Gil's story. **

_Thursday; February Twenty –sixth two thousand and four, am. _

"Okay Henley, calm down honey." Gil sighed, he had only been in bed an hour after getting in from night shift, it was his daughter's fifth birthday, he couldn't believe it had been five years since he had lost Natalie, but Henley soon snapped him out of those thoughts when she jumped on his bed, landing on top of him.

"Daddy it's time to get up!" She said as her nose touched his he couldn't help but smile, she was so cute and always did things like this with him.

"Oh and why's that?" He asked playing stupid as he scratched the top of his head, then looking at his daughter who was obviously getting annoyed with him for making her wait.

"Pancakes daddy, you promised me pancakes and syrup!" She said with a pout on her lips, Gil looked at her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment.

"Well I guess you should get off me then so I can get up and make you pancakes, but tell me why are you getting pancakes, we only have pancakes on special days!" He said as he looked at his daughter.

"Daddy it's my birthday! I'm five now." She said as she sat up putting her hand on her hip as she looked down at her father. Gil couldn't help but smile at his daughter, he could see a lot of both of them in her, she had Natalie's attitude to life, which he was glad of, she had made so many friends at school already, her name suiting her well as it meant social butterfly.

"Oh wow, you're nearly as old as daddy now." He smirked as he sat up grabbing his robe from the end of the bed and pulling it on as he stood up and slid his feet into his house loafers that he always wore. Henley had bought them to him for Christmas when Catherine had taken her shopping for Gil's presents.

"No I'm not, your old daddy." She said as she jumped up and down on his bed. Gil frowned at her; she instantly stopped bouncing as she came to the edge and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her he carried her down to the kitchen.

"Thank you very much little miss! I'll have you know that Uncle Jim is older than daddy." He said with a little chuckle, she loved her uncle Jim so every time Gil mentioned him she wanted to see him, luckily Gil knew that Jim would be there in a few hours for the small birthday party Gil was putting on for her.

"Uncle Jim!" She screamed out happily. "Is he coming to my bifthday party?" She asked as Gil nodded, setting her on the breakfast bar stool.

"He is, he should be here in about two hours." Gil said as he rounded into the kitchen grabbing everything he needed to make pancakes. "Are we having plain, blueberry or chocolate chip ones?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Chocolate chip please daddy!" Henley answered him with a huge smile on her face. With a nod of his head, and continual chat they both enjoyed their breakfast, then got ready for the party.

Opening the door countless times, Gil's home became full of five year olds and their parents. Greeting Catherine and Lindsey, who was a couple years older than Henley but they still got on, Gil smiled seeing that he wasn't the only one that was tired. "One hour, that's all I got!" He humped as they walked into the kitchen.

"Awh, well I had about three hours, but I feel for you, what time is your flight tomorrow?" She asked knowing she was having Henley while Gil was away at a seminar that the department was sending him on.

"It's at five in the afternoon, so I get some time with Henley before I leave her for three days." He sighed, he hated he had to leave her, she was his life and he had never been away from her, but there had to be a first time and the department had made that decision for him.

"Okay, so you're dropping her off about three thirty then?" Catherine asked then put a grape in her mouth and smiled at her colleague and friend. They had known each other for nearly ten years now; Gil was well aware of her characteristics and just smirked at her.

"Yeah, I was planning to; I just hope traffic is not bad." He said as he sighed again, looking at the cake he had ordered from one of the other parents who baked cakes as a side line from being a stay at home mom. He smiled as he saw it was her favourite Disney princess.

"Okay sounds good, I'm looking forward to spending time with Henley, got a few things planned to do with the girls." She smiled. She had been the stand in mother for Henley since she was about three months old when Gil finally accepted help from others.

"Good, I'm sort of looking forward to this, but I know I'm going to miss her like mad." He said softly, placing the candles on the cake.

"She'll be fine just like you will, you need to get out more Gil, I know she's your daughter, but you need something outside being dad." Catherine said then walked away, leaving Gil to think about what she had just said.

**Sara's story. **

_Thursday; February Twenty –sixth two thousand and four, am. _

Looking at her sleeping daughter, Sara smiled to herself, five years old already, she couldn't believe how fast the time had flown, Aurora was her own little person now, she had her friends and was on play dates more than Sara had even thought about guys, glad that she was single still she wasn't ready to introduce men into her daughter's life, right now Sara's life circled around Aurora and her work, she had a list of child-minders, all of who had gained her trust, they were the ones who looked after Aurora while Sara was working.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she leaned in and tucked the dark curls away from her face. "Aurora, time to get up sweetie, breakfast then we've got your party!" Sara smiled as she was met by the ocean blue eyes of her daughter; she could tell with just her eyes opening she was getting excited about it.

"PARTY!" She screamed out as she got up and bounced on her toddler bed. "Mommy is Karen coming?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, leaning tight against her mom.

"Yes, Karen's mommy called saying she was feeling better last night so she's coming along with all your friends, auntie Jaimee is coming too." Sara explained with a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Yeahy! I get to spend three days with auntie Jaimee after today don't I?" She asked, smart for her age, she spoke a lot clearer than most five years old, Sara had been tempted to get her checked, but she wanted Aurora to have a childhood not be being pushed because she was smart.

"Yes you do while mommy has to go on a work thing, but if you need mommy get auntie Jaimee to call me okay?" She said going over everything again with Aurora, even though they had done it five times in the past two days.

"Okay mommy." She smiled again as she let go of Sara then jumped off her bed and walked over to her door. "Come on mommy breakfast time!" She said then left Sara sitting in the spot. Sara smirked watching her daughter go then headed down the hallway to the kitchen. Having breakfast with Aurora they talked about who was going to be at the party, Sara was glad she had organised a party at an adventure play area rather than having twenty four and five year olds in her apartment, plus all the kids would burn energy at the play area.

After the two hour party, Sara had gotten all the presents in the back of her car, minus a few that were too big and Jaimee was taking them over to the apartment for her. She looked at the car seat in the back seeing Aurora sound asleep, worn out after all the running around, all she could do was smile, knowing that she had enjoyed herself. The drive home hadn't taken long, she had even gotten all the presents unloaded before she had to lift a sleeping Aurora into their home.

Jaimee knocked, rather kicked at the door waiting with her arms full ready to set the presents she had taken in her car into Sara's apartment. "Hey, still have sleeping beauty I see." She smiled setting the presents down near the couch next to the rest of the presents.

"Yeah, she slept the whole way home and right up to now, poor girl is wiped out." Sara smiled as she walked into her kitchen pouring herself and Jaimee a coffee.

"It was a good party; I was even in the middle of the adventure area with Aurora." Jaimee laughed, knowing that the part she had been in was for eight years old and under. "No one noticed, and if they did they didn't say anything." She smiled then sipped at her mug of coffee.

Shaking her head, Sara smiled. "Big kid." She coughed then laughed. "Seriously I think the parents were like who is that?" Laughing again before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey! I was getting involved, making the kids laugh! I succeeded in my mission!" Looking over at the sleeping girl she knew that Aurora hadn't just changed Sara's life but her own. "So I'm looking forward to tomorrow night! Disney princess movie fest." She smiled.

Knowing that Jaimee was great with Aurora, she was the one she trusted the most with her daughter. "Sounds like fun, I've got to fly to Boston just for a stupid seminar." She pouted. "Seriously three days on how to do my job better, can't they just do it here? Oh no, we have to fly you across country for it Sara." She rambled as Jaimee laughed shaking her head.

"Is this about work or more about the fact you're leaving Aurora for more than one night?" She asked knowing the answer.

Sara let out a loud sigh. "Aurora. I've never left her for long before." She said then took a large gulp of her coffee. "I know she's going to be fine, but it's hard." She sighed.

"Sara Sidle! Aurora is going to be with her favourite aunt, she's going to have tons of fun, but that doesn't mean she's not going to miss you." She looked at her best friend then continued "This might just be what you are needing, time away from being mom, have fun Sara and don't worry about us, we are going to be fine." She smiled, watching as Sara sighed leaning back against the counter, thinking about what Jaimee had just said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Another chapter for you all! Gil and Sara finally meet! Wooo! Reviews would be nice.

**Gil's story. **

_Friday; February Twenty –seventh two thousand and four, pm. _

Leaving Henley with Catherine had been hard, seeing her tears as he left almost brought him to tears, she knew that he was going to be gone for three days, but he managed to drive to the airport without letting his tears fall. As he parked his car in the long stay car park before going inside, checking in his suitcase, he grabbed a quick coffee before his flight was called to board, he sat down in his designated seat then pulled out his newspaper, doing the crossword he was pleased that he had gotten it complete before he read the latest material that was going to be discussed at the seminar he was about to attend. He knew his schedule for this group of seminars was going to be busy, but he hadn't been at any since Natalie had been six months pregnant, it had been a long time since he had been in this atmosphere.

Landing in Boston, he was one of the last off the plane, finally getting his suitcase he headed outside to get the shuttle bus that the hotel had put on for all coming in for these seminars. Standing outside seeing no sign of it he sighed pulling out his cell phone turning it back on then looked around to see if there were any others waiting for the bus. That's when he saw her, brown hair, down around her face standing with her suitcase, looking as lost as he felt.

**Sara's story. **

_Friday; February Twenty –seventh two thousand and four, pm. _

Kissing Aurora, she passed her over to Jaimee, Sara knew that she'd be back in three days but it was still hard to say see you soon to her little girl. "Love you baby girl." She whispered as she kissed Aurora's cheek one last time before leaving, driving like crazy to the airport, she struggled to find a parking space, getting into the airport she checked in her suitcase then headed straight to the departures lounge, being late she was the last on board her flight, getting into her seat she let out a sigh then pulled out her book and tried to relax but couldn't. She couldn't even focus on the book she was trying to read, giving up she put it away and looked out the window into the darkness.

Once her flight landed, she got off the plane, picking up her luggage she headed outside, hating that she had been told by her boss that she was to get a communal bus with the rest of the CSI's attending these seminars. Seeing no bus she sat on the edge of her suitcase as she looked around, her eyes focusing on her feet for a moment before she looked up as she felt eyes on her. Her chocolate colored orbs meeting ocean blues. She smiled softly.

**-GSR;GSR;GSR!** **-**

Gil moved his suitcase on wheels and moved towards the younger woman who was smiling at him. He wondered if she was even old enough to be a CSI that was if she was here for the same reason he was. "Hello, this might be a little presumptuous of me but are you in Boston for the forensic seminars at Boston Common Hotel?" He asked looking at this younger woman.

Sara smiled seeing him walk over she couldn't believe the feeling that she could feel in her stomach, listening to the slightly taller, older man she continued to smile. "Not presumptuous at all, yes, I am here for it, I've been waiting ten minutes for the shuttle bus the hotel was supposed to put on for us, no sign yet." She sighed standing up, showing him her full height. "Sara Sidle, CSI Level three San Francisco." She extended her hand with a gapped tooth smile.

"Ah, Dr Gil Grissom, Grave supervisor, Las Vegas." He smiled as he took her hand and shook it gently, letting go of her hand he wasn't sure about this feeling he was having but he was enjoying it. "I don't think it's going to come back for us, the Las Vegas flight was the last in." He sighed. "How about we share a cab? After all we are going to the same place." He laughed a little and heard her chuckle a little.

"Sure sounds good, hanging around the outside of an airport isn't a good look." She said as she pulled up her handle to her suitcase.

"Oh I don't know, I wouldn't say that." Gil was flirting, he hadn't flirted in years, he and Natalie hadn't even flirted in the eight months prior to her death. "So was this by choice or work forcing you to come?" He asked while they walked towards the few cabs sitting at the side.

Hearing his words she felt a small blush come to her cheeks. "Forced. I have a five year old daughter at home and I hate to leave her for too long, single parent syndrome." She said with a little laugh. "How about you?" She asked him a smile on her lips.

"Same, strangely enough, pretty much the same, five year old daughter at home; well she's with my colleague who has a daughter a few years older than Henley." He paused with a smile on his lips. "Her mother died giving birth." He sighed. Opening the trunk to the cab he placed his suitcase inside then grabbed hers setting it next to his.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sara said softly as she looked at this man she had only met a few moments earlier. "Henley, that's a nice name, my daughter is Aurora." She spoke out, she loved talking about her daughter. "I adopted her when she was just twelve hours old, I know nothing about the parents except that the father was never around and the mother had died when she had given birth." She explained as she got into the cab, followed by Gil.

"Boston Common Hotel please." Gil said to the driver then sat back and looked at Sara. "Adoption is always good, I mean, there are so many kids that are looking for someone to just love them, it's good that people do adopt." He said as he felt the cab move.

"Here's a picture of Aurora." She smiled as she showed Gil who was taking out his wallet to show Sara a picture opening it he held it so she could look. Both faces paling looking at each other's picture.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for all the reviews! Loved them! Here's another installment for you. Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!

Looking at each other's photo's they both had the same feeling in the pit of their stomach, Henley and Aurora were identical, Gil's felt sick, he couldn't understand what was going on, why did this young woman have what looked like the twin of his daughter. "I'm sorry it's just they look like twins." He managed to say as Sara nodded her head.

She was stunned, she was beginning to wonder what had gone on five years ago when she had been told that she could adopt her daughter, she had been told the mother had died during birth and no family wanted the baby, with no father in sight. Then Gil had said that his daughter's mother had died during child birth, this couldn't be a conscience could it. "I know what you mean." She said softly. The cab was heading towards their hotel, getting caught in traffic.

"This is a little out of the ordinary, this is too… I really don't know how to describe it." He paused as he ran his finger through his hair. "Your daughter could be the twin sister of my daughter." He paused as his fingers ran over his face. "She could be my daughter." He said as his eyes closed as he rested his head back.

Sara knew what he was saying was correct. She could see that he was struggling with this as much as she was. "When your wife was pregnant, were there any signs that she was expecting twins?" Sara asked as she put her purse away. She twisted her body to face him more.

Gil shook his head, "She wasn't my wife we were living together but it never got that far, but no, but she was four weeks early, twins are usually born early, but the doctors never said anything about another baby." He paused as he looked at Sara. "I signed forms to take Henley home, at least that's what they said the forms was, I wasn't really paying attention to what I signed, I was too distraught at that moment in time." He explained, this was hard he was now wishing he had taken the time to read the papers.

Sara listened to Gil and nodded, obviously this was hitting him hard, maybe Aurora was his daughter, what could this mean for her adoption, she wasn't going to let her go, there was no way that was ever going to happen. "So the doctors could have had you signing Henley's twin for adoption? Gil, how are we going to work this out?" She asked quietly scared that he'd try taking Aurora from her if it turned out that he was her father.

Gil shook his head, "I really don't know, we could do a DNA test, I have contacts that owe me a favour at the Boston crime lab who would run the test, I mean if that's okay with you, I know Aurora is your daughter, and if…" He drew out the 'if' "She turns out to be mine, well I'm not going to take her from you, she knows you, I can't do that to her." He said hoping that it would reassure her in some way.

Sara looked at Gil and nodded. "Thank you. I can get Jaimee to get a swab from Aurora." She said softly. This was all so surreal; she had just met this man and found out that he could be the father of her daughter; she didn't know what she was supposed to think. "When do you want to do this?" She asked as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Gil nodded his head. "I can get a swab done once you get the swab here from Aurora." He said as he sat up straighter. "Oh god this is all way too much to take in right now." He sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry about all this." He said softly as he looked at the younger woman he was sharing he cab with. "You don't have something that might have a loose hair from her a teddy she wanted you take or even on yourself?" He asked maybe they could get the test done faster, and then they would know for sure.

"You're telling me, I'm struggling to take it all in. No I don't I just have photos." Sara said as the cab pulled up outside the hotel. "Well looks like we are here." She said softly. "Maybe once we've checked in we could meet in the bar and talk it through?"

Gil looked at her and nodded as he looked out the window then opened the cab door, stepping out he held his hand out like a gentleman to help her out of the cab. She took it and then stood up as she looked up at the massive hotel. "That sounds like a plan." He said knowing he'd have to call his contact in the Boston crime lab so they could run the test to see if their suspicions were correct.

Getting inside the hotel they walked up to the reception desk, Gil went first and said his name while the girl on the desk typed it and her lips formed an o shaped as she looked at the screen in front of her. "Sorry sir, your name is not on our system." She said as she looked up at Gil.

"Oh great, what else is going to happen to me this trip?" He mumbled as he looked down at his paperwork that he had gotten from the lab before he left.

Sara meanwhile was at the other receptionist and was getting the same response. "I'm sorry miss; your name is not on our system either." Sara looked at Gil and heard his mumble. The receptionist that was helping Gil looked at him, "We only have one two bedroom suites left, seems to be a lot of CSI's here tonight." She said then chuckled a little.

Gil looked at Sara, they would have to share a suite but would get a bedroom each, they would still get personal space but they would be in a hotel suite together, he had only met her forty five minutes earlier but yet, he was getting the feeling he had known her for much longer.

"Sara, is that okay with you?" Gil asked, he wasn't going to be presumptuous, he'd let her decide if that was going to be okay to share the suite.

"I guess we don't have any other option" Sara sighed. "Sure, I mean it's not like you're a complete stranger." She said as she gave him a grin, even with everything going on, the looks and the small comments were signalling towards light flirting. Three days of this, who knew how this was going to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting up to their suite, the bellboy dropped their suitcases inside the door Gil giving him a tip before he left Sara and Gil by themselves. Looking around it was a pretty large suite, deciding to be a gentleman he gave her the king bedroom with the large bathroom attached, leaving the double bedroom for himself, he didn't mind it wasn't like anything was ever going to happen in either bedroom between them.

"I'm just going to make a few calls, check in on Henley and talk to Scott about the DNA test." Gil spoke softly as he picked up her case and took it through to her bedroom for her then came back and grabbed his own.

"Okay, I'll call Jaimee, I've got swabs in my kit in the hallway cupboard so I'll get her to quickly do that and get it sent out by courier as soon as possible, or would you like her to just get the swab to my crime lab and they can send the DNA results here?" She asked as she slid her hands into her pockets.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, I trust your friends would be honest and not send a fake sample." He said softly, he only wanted to know the truth, if she was his daughter, then he'd think about what to do afterwards.

"She's an honest woman, I've known her for five years, she's my best friend, when I tell her what's going on she will want to know as badly as we do." Sara responded as she pulled her cell out. "I'll get her to take Aurora to the lab where my boss Frank can take the test." Sara said as she dialled her work number.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." Gil spoke as Sara put her cell to her ear. Walking into the bedroom he had decided to have, he called Catherine and told her everything that had happened, needless to say she was rather freaked out by the whole situation, but told him Henley had gone to bed, toping and tailing with Lindsey so they were both happy about the sleepover. Gil was glad Henley had been okay after he had gone. Hanging up he called his friend Scott at the Boston crime lab.

Meanwhile in the living area, Sara had asked her boss to run a DNA test on Aurora when Jaimee took her in and send the results to the Boston crime lab, he had agreed after she had explained why, knowing Gil's name he said he owed Gil a favour, making Sara wonder how many people owed Gil a favour. Once that called had ended she called Jaimee asking how Aurora was she got to talk to her daughter as she hadn't wanted to go to sleep until Sara had called, asking Jaimee to head down to the lab, explaining what was going on, Sara remained strong and then ended the call before Gil walked back though.

"She's taking Aurora down to the lab now, she's still awake." Pausing she smiled. "Wouldn't settle until she knew I was safe in Boston or so she told Jaimee." Sara let out a light laugh, she knew that Aurora had been playing Jaimee for extra up time, but this time Sara wasn't going to get mad.

"Ah, that old trick, Henley is tucked up with my friend's daughter, both happy so Catherine was just enjoying some wine." He smirked. "Henley and Lindsey are close so I'm not surprised they are asleep." Gil explained softly. "So I talked to Scott, He's waiting for us at the lab, so I've called downstairs to call us a cab." He said while he played with the cuff of his shirt.

"That's good." She spoke softly with a smile. "Okay, just let me grab my thicker jacket." Sara said with another smile as she headed into her room, Gil hearing her suitcase zip opening then saw her coming back through, in that time Gil had already put on his jacket and was ready to go. "Okay let's go get this done." She spoke out softly as they exited the suite.

The cab ride was pretty quiet, both thinking about what this result could mean for their lives. Gil didn't want to take the young girl away from the only mother she had known, but he wanted to get to know her if she was his daughter and let her get to know her sister. But this was harder than anything he had ever done, and he wasn't alone, he knew this was hard on the woman he had only met a few hours before.

Sara sat in the cab, watching the rain hit the window lightly, she didn't know what she was thinking, she wanted what was best for her daughter and this man obviously had good genes, Aurora was a great kid, she knew that what was going to happen though, he was in Vegas and she was in San Francisco. She knew once they had the results they would talk about it, but right now, the silence was good.

Inside the lab, Gil met with Scott and spoke for a few minutes as they walked through to the DNA lab and Scott took a swab from Gil's mouth then gave it to his DNA analyst who started to run the test. Taking Gil and Sara through to their break room he gave them both a cup of coffee. It had been fast tracked at both ends, the machine beeping announcing the arrival of Aurora's DNA test; grabbing it, they headed through to the DNA lab and saw that the analyst printing Gil's results.

Accepting it Scott put them both on the table showing both Gil and Sara at the same time. Both knowing how to read the results they looked at them then at each other, letting out a breath neither knew they had been holding on to.

Sara was the first to find her voice. "So you've got twins." She said softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I guess so." He said as he picked up the results reading them even more. "So shall we go back to the hotel?" He suggested not wanting to have any kind of discussion about this with strangers around. With a simple nod of her head, Gil thanked Scott and the analyst then guided Sara out of the lab, hailing a cab he didn't say a word as his mind processed the results.

A/N So Gil's a dad of two! What is going to happen!? Reviews are loved.


	7. Chapter 7

He had twins. That was all he could think about, for the past five years he had been a single father to Henley, one child, he thought he was doing okay, just the two of them plus the live in nanny, but right now his mind was in San Francisco , Aurora, she looked identical to Henley, right down to the hair cut. He wanted to get to know his other daughter, the one he had been separated from for five years. Looking out the window while they took the cab back to the hotel, he began to think about how they could even make it work. He had only just met Sara, and yes there was an attraction between them but Gil pushed that to the back of his mind, no instead he was thinking about his daughters.

Paying the driver, he walked with Sara, saying the occasional word on the way back up to their hotel suite. Once the door closed he slipped his jacket off and looked at the leggy brunette. "Would you like to hit the mini bar?" He asked softly throwing his jacket on the back of a chair.

"Sure, I think we need it. I'll have a white wine please." Sara said as she took her jacket off and set it on her bed before coming back into the same room as Gil. "So have you thought about what we are going to do?" She asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

Taking a sip out of his whiskey he then set the glass on the coffee table while he sat back on the couch, Sara sat down next to him. "Well I'd like to meet her and get to know her, Sara we live in different states; this is going to be hard because as soon as I get to know her I'm not going to want to leave her like I am with Henley." He said as he reached forward and picked up his glass taking a sip out of it.

Listening to the man beside her she sipped at her wine she knew that this was going to be hard on all four of them, it wasn't just about Gil and herself, Aurora and Henley had a huge part of this. "I know this is going to be so hard on all of us Gil, but we will work it out, I'm not going to stop you seeing Aurora whenever you want, you're her father but I'm the only mother she's known, I can't let her go." Sara said tears building up in her eyes.

Looking at Sara, he could see the tears in her eyes. "Sara I said before I wouldn't take her away from you, yes Natalie was her birth mother but you've been her mom for the last five years and I'm not going to do that to her." He said taking Sara's hand in his. "You don't have to worry about me ever contesting your adoption; but I will be suing the hospital for what they did to my family." He said as he continued to hold her hand and his eyes looking on her face.

Sara looked at him and nodded her head; she was glad that he wasn't going to take Aurora away from him. "I'll back you up in any way I can, but we need to figure out what's going to happen, I have a life and job in San Francisco and you have your life and job in Las Vegas, we live hundreds of miles apart, how are we going to make it work so you get to see Aurora more than just a monthly visit." She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Looking down at their joined hands, Gil closed his eyes for a moment, knowing they were both gaining strength from one and other. "I really don't know, I'd like to think we could work something out but right now my mind is on the fact I have a daughter I haven't even met in a different state, I don't know how Henley is going to take it that she has a twin sister, it's always been just the two of us and Alexis the live in nanny." He said softly.

"I don't know how Aurora is going to take it that she has a dad and twin sister, the closest thing she's had to a male in the family is Jaimee's boyfriend Liam who she's staying with at the moment, she's not too good with strangers, it took her a while to come around to Liam, but now they are best friends." Sara said with a small smile. "But she's never mentioned siblings before, it just hasn't come up." She continued to speak.

Gil set his glass down and looked at Sara then ran his fingers through his hair. "I think we need to sleep on this, or at least try to, we have three seminars to sit in tomorrow." He sighed. "I have one question though, has Aurora had any problems with her hearing?" He asked as his eyes floated back to Sara.

Sara shook her head. "Not even an ear infection." She spoke out as she sat up. "She's never really been ill, a couple of colds, but that's normal, apart from that I've never had her at a doctor." Sara spoke. "Why?" Sara wondered why he was questioning her daughters hearing.

"Well my mother has a hereditary disorder called Otosclerosis, it's a hearing problem, she's deaf and I've had trouble with my hearing recently myself, I've got an appointment with a specialist next week but I don't know the outcome." He explained the picked up his glass taking another sip from it. "But I've had Henley checked and she's okay right now."

"Wow, well I can get Aurora checked out and then we will take it from there, but she's never shown signs of having problems with her hearing." Sara spoke out softly.

"Okay, thank you." Gil gave her a soft smile. "I think we should probably try to get some sleep before we have to be up in four hours." He sighed as he looked at his watch. "So I'll say goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." He said standing up, letting go of her hand.

"Okay, goodnight Gil." Sara said softly as she stood up, heading to her bedroom as he headed to his. This was all so much to take in; she knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night, but she got changed into her pyjamas, brushed out her hair and took off her light layer of make up before climbing into bed, trying to get to sleep but it wasn't happening.

Once in his bedroom Gil stripped down to his boxer shorts, and then he climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep, images of both his daughters flashing before his eyes, he sat up and ran his hand through his face, his mind was over working and he couldn't rest without thinking about both his daughters.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Super kind to all you readers today, double post and this one is longer than usual! ;D ENJOY! Reviews are nice, please be kind and leave one. (:

The next morning Gil woke to the sound of his cell ringing, he had managed to drift off about an hour previously but it had been a light sleep, not like his usual heavy deep sleep he would fall into. "Grissom." He answered roughly as he looked at the alarm clock on the side.

"Daddy! Tell Auntie Catherine I don't wear my black pumps with the dusty pink dress! She won't listen to me!" Henley said all in one breathe. Gil smirked listening to her; she had haunted his dreams and thoughts for the last eight hours, since he had met Sara and found out about Aurora.

"Okay, relax Henley, I'll tell her. So what are you three up to today?" He asked sitting up and pulling back the covers, swinging his legs out of bed he sighed inwardly at how tired his body felt.

"Auntie Catherine said that we were going to school and then she's going to take us out to McDonalds for dinner, but when Lindsey's at school and I'm not she said we could go shopping!" She said as she sounded like she was eating her breakfast.

"Well that sounds like fun, don't go eating too much junk please." He sighed. "Well can I talk to auntie Catherine now then?" He asked puling himself to his feet and going to his suitcase and pulled out clothes for the day.

"Okay daddy, love you! See you soon." She said then blew a kiss through the phone at him. She would always do that, and he'd always blew one back.

"Love you too sweetheart, be good for Auntie Catherine." He said then heard her hand the phone to Catherine.

"Good morning Gil, sorry if I woke you, she wouldn't settle so I said she could speak to you." Catherine said with a smile in her voice. Gil knew that he had to tell her the results from the night before, and he would tell her once the general conversation was had.

"Good morning Catherine, its fine I needed to hear her voice, let's just say last night was long. So how has she been? I heard you two had a fall out over her black pumps, she won't wear anything but her jeans with the pumps, you should know that." Gil said as he grabbed his shower things.

"Okay okay, I hate when you Grissom's gang up on me! So what was the result then?" She asked, Gil took a deep breath, walking into his bathroom and put his things where he needed them.

"Well Henley has a twin sister called Aurora Sidle, not sure on her middle name, they are identical twins and she is definitely my daughter, eight markers on the DNA test." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh wow, so are you going to talk when you get back? Do you want me to test waters ask what she'd think if she had one?" Catherine suggested.

Gil took a moment to think as he his finger ran under his eyes. "I was planning on it; we have to make a trip to San Francisco to meet Aurora once this seminars are over, frankly if I didn't have to go to these I'd be on a plane home to see Henley and talk to her, but I know that the sheriff will fire me if I don't go to these." He sighed. "If you could, that would be helpful, let me know what she says, I'll call about seven once everything is done here." He said softly.

"Okay, so do you want me to make sure that her suitcase is packed for a few days hidden of course, I'll not let on I know anything." Catherine said then took a breath. "I'll let you know how it goes with little miss." Catherine smiled as she looked through from the kitchen to see Lindsey helping Henley with her yogurt pot.

"I'll get back to you about the suitcase, Thanks Catherine, okay speak to you later, I need to go shower." He sighed, leaning in he turned on the power shower knowing it needed to heat up.

"Okay speak later." Catherine said then hung up.

Sara rolled over again, she had drifted off to sleep but had only gotten about half an hour's sleep before she woke with a start and she couldn't get back to sleep. Sighing she got up and grabbed everything she needed to get ready for the day then headed into the shower, feeling the hot water spray her body she smiled, it was the one luxury she loved to have, when Aurora had been younger it was hard to even have ten minutes to herself to have a shower, but now she could spend fifteen minutes in the shower before she had the demands of being mom.

Being away from home she could enjoy a shower for as long as she liked. Spending twenty minutes under the spray, she had even managed to shave her legs and underarms and just let the water relax her tightened muscles.

Once she was dressed in a pair of black pants, a long sleeved green top and let her hair naturally curl she put a small amount of make up on, adding the final touch of lip gloss she then headed back into her bedroom, grabbing her cell phone and slid it in her pocket then went into the main area of the suite, seeing the coffee and tea making area she grinned, making herself a strong coffee as her cell phone rang.

"Sidle." She answered as she stirred the coffee, making sure that it wasn't like all gathered at the bottom.

"Hey Sar, I have a little girl who wanted to say good morning to mommy." Jaimee said softly as she ruffled Aurora's hair as she played thumb wars with Liam.

"Ah well put her on then!" Sara smiled as she put the spoon onto the side then picked up her cup and headed over to the couch and sat down. "Hey baby girl!" She said as she heard Aurora come on the phone.

"Mommy! I miss you! When will you be home?" Aurora went straight in asking, Sara could tell that the young girl was feeling the same way she was, she hated the separation.

"I'll be home in two more sleeps, remember we talked about it mommy was going to be away for three sleeps, it's only been one sleep baby." Sara said softly as Gil walked out of his room, giving her a soft smile he went and made himself a coffee.

"I know mommy, but I don't like you not being here. Auntie Jaimee can't make toast like you do." She said softly.

"Awh so you miss mommy for her toast making skills." Sara joked as she faked being hurt by the comment. "Well tell Auntie Jaimee that you want cereal instead." Sara went on and explained to Aurora. Gil sat down in the chair across from Sara and smirked at her words.

"Mommy!" Aurora said in her tell off voice. "I did but she doesn't have the one I like here." Sara could just see the pout that was on her daughters face.

"Well just eat what she does have, I'm sure she will take you to the store and buy you cereal later." Sara shook her head and smirked at Gil then mouthed to him "She's always changing her mind at what cereal she likes." Gil nodded and replied "Henley's the same."

"But mommy its yucky!" Sara couldn't help but smirk and managed to keep the laugh from coming out.

"Well go without then, if Auntie Jaimee can't do the toast have you asked Liam to do it instead?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"He said he burns toast." Aurora came out with and Sara spluttered.

"Sorry baby but I can't do much about it from here; you are just going to have to do with what Auntie Jaimee says." Sara said softly as she looked at Gil.

"Fine!" Aurora yelled through the phone and handed it back to Jaimee, walking away Sara could hear a door slam. Shaking her head she laughed.

"Sorry about all that, she's stropping bad today, she's finding it hard you not being here." Jaimee said.

Sara looked at Gil and shook her head. "She's not the only one. Listen, don't say anything, but Gil is her father, I'm going to explain it to her when I get home, but we still need to figure out a few details between us. We have a few more days until we head home, but I'll let you know what's going on when we do." Sara explained. "I've got to go, our first seminar starts in an hour and I need to get breakfast first." Sara said with a smile.

"Okay Sar, talk to you about it later, I've got to go make sure my door is still on its hinges. Speak to you later." Jaimee said ending the call. Sara hung up her phone and left it in her lap then drank from her coffee.

"Good morning, joys of a stroppy five year old, she wouldn't eat anything they gave her for breakfast and when I said I couldn't do anything about it she handed the phone back to Jaimee and went to the room she's sleeping in and slammed the door." Sara said with a smirk on her lips.

"Good morning, sounds like fun, Henley decided that she and Catherine were going to have a falling out over shoes and dresses, I had to smooth it out, but it's all fine, they are going shopping this afternoon so everything is good in Las Vegas." He said then sipped from his cup.

"Ah the whole outfit argument, fun! So shall we go get some breakfast before the day of seminars that are probably going to put me to sleep." Sara suggested then laughed a little. "Let's just say I'm running on empty right now, I hope this coffee is going to keep me going for a while." She explained.

"Breakfast sounds good; I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon!" He said softly as he stood up. "Yes, I know what you mean, I could give these seminars." He sighed. "I didn't get much sleep at all last night, still freaked out about there being two girls that have my DNA. I kept seeing double in my sleep and waking up. It's still sinking in." He said grabbing his notepad and pen.

"I didn't sleep to well either, too many thoughts going through my head, but I may have come up with a solution, but I need to talk to you about it." She said as she stood up putting her empty cup on the side and then grabbed her own notepad and a couple of pens, following Gil to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you for the reviews I have been getting, they make me want to write more! Reviews = faster chapters. Anyway here's another chapter for you (:

After breakfast, Gil and Sara both realised that they had been scheduled for the same seminars, so sitting together in the second seminar, they both took notes while Gil stole a few glances at Sara, he could see how tired she was, the coffee was obviously not working any longer. Going into his jacket pocket he pulled out one of the two cans of red bull he had bought knowing they would need it. Nudging her arm he held the can out to her, seeing the smile on her face she took it and opened it as quietly as she could, Gil letting out a rather convincing fake cough while she did so, this earning him another grin.

"Thank you." She whispered then drank from it; having a decent sip from it she then offered Gil who shook his head, "I'm okay, thanks though." He said in a whisper. The rest of the day was spent listening to the lecturers go on about how important it was to correctly label each piece of evidence and how to collect it. All basic forensics work but they had to retake these seminars every once in a while.

Once back in their hotel suite, Sara flopped down on the couch and moaned. "Do we have to go to that dinner?" She asked as she looked at Gil who shook his head.

"I am not going just to show face, no I really can't be bothered with all those people tonight, it was hard enough today." He said as he sat down with a groan into the chair. He knew that they had to talk about her solution as she hadn't said anything about it since they left their

"I know what you mean and I don't even know anyone, ugh! Why can't we just go home to our girls, these seminars are stupid." She moaned. Sara was finding it hard being away from Aurora, especially since she was never usually more than nine hours from her at one time.

Gil looked over at Sara and smirked. "So I'm not the only one hating being away from the girls." He said softly. "How about we order some room service then talk about your solution to our problem?" He suggested as he picked up the menu that was on the table looking at it he smiled, he had noticed she hadn't eaten meat at breakfast, so he went to the vegetarian options and was pleased that they had various meals to choose from.

Sara nodded as she heard Gil, "Yeah, I miss Aurora, strops and all." She said with a small smile. "Sounds good, I'm hungry, what veggie options are on that menu?" Sara asked as she pulled her legs up under herself, looking over at Gil.

"There are quite a lot of options; I think I'm going to go with the Roasted chestnut & herb pesto pasta with mushrooms." He said with a smile as he handed her the menu then went over and made them coffee.

"Oh yum! I'm going to have Japanese tofu noodle bowl." She said very excited then smiled and looked up at him. "Sorry got a little excited there." She apologised as she blushed a little.

Gil couldn't help but smile as he held up the sugar bowl. "Don't worry, we all get excited about different things, now if chocolate grasshoppers were on there I'd be excited." He said with another smile as Sara nodded at the sugar.

"Two please, and chocolate grasshoppers? You seriously get those?" She screwed up her face and shook her head, she didn't like the sound of it, but whatever floated his boat.

"Cream?" He asked as he put in her sugar and saw her shake of her head. "Yes, they are lovely, there is a shop in Vegas that had a branch off in San Francisco it's just a little place that specialise in various weird things that stock them." He explained as he took her coffee over to her.

Sara accepted her coffee then looked up at him. "Sounds like you frequent that place." She said with a smirk. She couldn't help but tease him a little about it, she had never heard of chocolate grasshoppers before.

"I do, Catherine even takes Henley there to get me some as a treat at times." Gil said with a smile as he walked over to the phone. Giving reception their room service order he added in a bottle of white wine and a couple of death by chocolate desserts, and then turned back to Sara. "Room service ordered, so are you going to keep me in suspense for much longer?" He asked sitting down in the chair again lifting his cup from the table and taking a sip from it.

"So you're saying your friend Catherine and your daughter supports your weirdness?" She said with a smirk then listened to him give their food order, quirking an eyebrow as he added the wine and desserts. Watching him sit back down she nodded. "Well I don't know if this will work because it's a lot of work on my side, but hear me out and don't butt in okay?" She asked as she sat up and looked at him.

Gil nodded. "I won't butt in." He said softly as he watched her body language change.

"Okay, so I only have Jaimee and Liam in San Francisco and of course Aurora, but never mind about that." She took a deep breath. "So if I could join the Las Vegas crime lab, I could move with Aurora to Vegas, that way you and Aurora could have a father daughter relationship and she could still live with me." Sara said softly as she looked at his eyes brighten. "I mean all I'd really have to do is give up my lease on our apartment and get a new one in Vegas, and obviously transfer labs, but then you and the girls would all be in the same town." She said softly then looked down at her coffee before letting her eyes watch his reaction.

"You want to change your life, move to a completely state so I could be with both my daughters, Sara are you sure?" He asked as he sat forward. It would be the perfect solution if they could do it but Gil wasn't going to force Sara to move her life.

"Yeah, I mean, Aurora should know her father and sister, I don't have anything really tying me to San Francisco, I can work in Vegas and it would be good to live somewhere different." Sara spoke softly as she looked at the man she had only met the night before.

"I can help in any way I can." He paused and caught her eyes. "I'll talk to my boss, get you in the lab." He said then took another sip out of his cup.

"That would be great, I can talk to my boss when we get back, he already knows about the test so he will probably be expecting this." She said softly as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay, well my boss will listen to what I say, let's just say he doesn't want to lose the only forensic entomologist in Las Vegas, in Nevada actually." He said with a smile, he knew that using his job to get her in the lab wasn't very politic of him but he did play politics when needed. "I know that there is a two bedroomed townhouse, down the street from mine that is empty, the previous tenants have just moved out and the landlord had planned to do some work, I could have a word with him if you like too." Since Sara was willing to up and move her life for him he wanted to make it as easy as he could for her.

"Gil please don't go losing your job to guarantee me one, that just doesn't make sense." She said shaking her head. "That would put the girls in the same area for schools right?" Sara asked softly.

"I won't lose my job; it's rare I play politics with them, so when I do they know I'm serious." Gil explained as he looked at her. "Yes, they would be, I'm guessing one of us could carpool them to school when the time comes." Gil smiled softly as he heard a knock at the door and grabbed his wallet. Going and getting their meal trolley then tipping the bellboy, he took it into the room and set out the small table and sat down while Sara took her place across from him.

"It would be great if we could get the girls in the same school, please, can you talk to the landlord, I can put down a deposit and rent in advance that's not a problem, I don't have any pets, it's just Aurora and myself, I would be working full time so rent and bills aren't a problem." She said as she sat down. "I can get references as well." She added then looked down at the food on in her bowl. "Wow this looks amazing." She smiled as she looked up to see him pouring them a glass of wine each.

"Okay, it's no problem; I'll give him a call after dinner." He smiled opening the bottle. "I can always help out in any way you need, I don't mind." He said softly handing her the filled glass. "I mean you are moving for Aurora, Henley and my sakes, it's the least I could do." Gil spoke softly then took a sip out of his glass and nodded. "It does look amazing." He agreed with her.

"You don't have to help me, I've got money, when I sold my parent's b&b I got most of the money after lawyers' fees, and that money has hardly been touched so I've got that I can use." Sara explained then took a sip out of her wine. "But thank you for the offer." She smiled at him. "So I'm moving to Vegas." She smiled, inwardly wondering if she was doing the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, we will get to the legal side in the next chapter but here's a little filler to get them home. Enjoy and remember reviews = faster chapter updates ;D

The next few days flew past fast. Both discussing how this was going to work, the phone call to the landlord that Gil knew had gone well and providing Gil liked it, he was viewing it on behalf of Sara when he returned to Vegas, they had planned getting back on the Monday afternoon they would talk to both of their daughters, Gil had an appointment with his lawyer and then he had an appointment with Sara's new landlord hopefully, he wanted it to be a nice house for them, not a run-down house, but knowing from the outside it was pretty modern and had been having work done for the last few weeks so it was promising.

Sara on the other hand was going to be getting back to San Francisco and talk to Aurora, tell her about the adoption and that she had met Aurora's real father while she was away and tell her that they were moving to Las Vegas so she could get to know her father and twin sister. Then she would look into hiring a truck to take her and Aurora's things to Las Vegas. Then she'd give up her tenancy on the apartment after Gil had seen the house.

They both had their next few days planned. They had also planned if the house was suitable and they got the keys that Gil and Henley would head to San Francisco for the weekend, Sara would travel in her car with the girls and Gil would take the hired truck with their things in and drive back to Vegas, from there they would see what was going to happen.

Packing up their suitcases Gil's flight left at noon and Sara's didn't leave until one thirty but they both headed to the airport together. Having lunch, they made sure they had each other's contact details as well as addresses. Gil's flight was getting called so he set down money to cover their lunch then gently hugged Sara promising to call her once he had talked to Henley. Then he left, boarding his flight he it was strange but for the past three days, he had gotten used to Sara being around all the time. It was going to be weird for him to go back to not having her around.

Sara went to the few stores inside the airport, picking up a I heart Boston t-shirt for Liam, a matching vest top for Jaimee and then got the kids t-shirt for Aurora, grabbing a couple of mementos of the city for herself, it was the first time she had met Gil and he had completely changed her life in the last few days, at one point she felt herself turning to tell him something and of course he wasn't there. Glad when her flight was called, she made her way on board and rested back waiting for her flight to be over already.

**LAS VEGAS. **

_Monday; first of March two thousand and four, pm._

Gil's flight landed as scheduled, getting off the plane and getting his luggage then headed out to the long stay car park, finding his car easily, he headed home, glad that he was back in Vegas, he had missed it. Vegas was a lot warmer than Boston. Driving thoughts were going through his head, he knew that this was going to be a difficult conversation to have with his daughter but it had to be done. Pulling into Catherine's driveway he had to smile as he saw her front door open and Henley run into his waiting arms. Catherine came out with her bags soon after putting them in my car then Gil got Henley in the car.

Getting home, Gil got everything inside while Henley chatted constantly to him about what she had done with Catherine and Lindsey, Gil couldn't help but smile, she was so happy he was home. Once inside Gil got her to sit down in the living room on his lap, then he started to talk to her.

"So I met a nice woman at the airport, her name is Sara." He said softly as he brushed the deep brown curls away from her face. "She said to me that she had a daughter at home too, she was going to the same thing daddy was, so we shared a cab to the hotel, that's when she showed me a picture of her little girl, and I showed her the picture in my wallet of you." He smiled softly.

"Is the lady pretty?" Henley asked as she looked at Gil, he smiled and nodded, with everything that had gone on he had actually forgotten about what had drawn him to Sara in the first place, her beauty.

"She's very pretty." Gil smiled softly, "Henley I found out that her little girl is actually your sister, I know this seems a little strange but she's actually your twin sister, do you know what that means?" He asked her softly.

"Connor and Kyle are twins. It means they have the same birthday and are the same age." She said showing him that she did understand.

"Yes that's right, so when you and Aurora, that's your sister's name, were born the hospital didn't tell daddy and gave her away, that's when Sara adopted her." Gil explained softly. "Sara is a very nice woman, we've spent the past few days figuring out what's going to happen, daddy has to go and view a house across the street for Sara and Aurora to maybe live in." He explained softly. "Then I have to go to an appointment but Alex will be here with you okay?" He asked her softy.

Nodding her head, Henley looked up at her dad. "So they are moving here?" She asked her eyes sparkling. "I've always wanted a sister." She said with a smile.

Gil smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sara and Aurora are moving here, hopefully to the house across the street." He listened to her words and smiled brightly. "Well sweetheart you have one, and this weekend you will get to meet her hopefully." He was really hoping that Sara and Aurora could move into the house across the street and that he could go help them move this weekend.

After their conversation, Gil got her settled with her dinner while Alex watched her; he freshened up then headed to the house, meeting the landlord outside he got taken inside and was pleasantly surprised, it was light airy, child friendly, neutrally decorated, Gil was told it could be decorated to whatever Sara wanted, two large bedrooms, one with the master bathroom of it, and a bathroom down the hall, both had baths and showers. There was a garden out the back with plenty of room to put up play equipment for Aurora. The house was perfect. Getting the bank details from him, Gil walked back over to his house just in time to put Henley to bed then went to his room which held his home office too and called Sara.

**SAN FRANCISCO. **

_Monday; first of March two thousand and four, pm._

Sara was so glad when her flight landed; she had been flying for nearly six hours. Now all she wanted to do was get home and curl up with Aurora, Jaimee was going to take Aurora home and get her ready for bed so when Sara got home she could just have a little time with her before she went to bed.

Opening her front door she smiled as Aurora running into her arms, Sara bent down to pick her up and swung her around n her arms then kissed her cheek. "Miss me sugar plum!" Sara smiled as she held her daughter close.

"Yes! Auntie Jaimee can't cook." Aurora said as a matter of fact, she smiled as she looked at her mom. "She doesn't do my baths right either." She pouted.

"I think Aurora has a case of the missing mommy's." She smirked. "Auntie Jaimee can cook and she does do your baths just the way you like them." Sara said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Aurora giggled then hid her face into Sara, just looking at Aurora, Sara could see Gil and smiled softly, it had only been eight hours since she had seen him and already she missed him. "Listen sweetie, I have something to tell you, now it's a lot to take in but know mommy loves you so much okay?" Sara spoke softly and looked down at the young girl in her arms.

"Okay mommy." Aurora said softly as she sat more comfortably on Sara's lap.

"Okay, so I met this man while I was away, he's a really really nice man. Now you remember mommy telling you that mommy got you when you were only hours old, that mommy adopted you right?" Looking at Aurora she nodded. "Well Gil, that man I met, well we found out that he is your dad, it's a really long story, but he didn't know about you, the hospital did a bad thing and gave you away to me." She paused as she looked at the wide eyed girl in her arms. "He wants to meet you; in fact you and I are going to be moving house." She smiled.

"Really! Where to?" She asked as she smiled up at her mom.

"We are moving to Las Vegas, so you can get to know your daddy." She smiled. "And your twin sister." Sara knew Aurora knew what twins were; they had talked about it before when a set of twins had joined her group when she had been at preschool.

"I have a sister?" He eyes widened even more as Sara nodded.

"Yes you have a sister, her name is Henley and she looks just like you." Sara said with a smile as she took out the picture that Gil had given her of them together, it was a recent photo. Showing Aurora she smiled as she held it in her hands. "That's for you to keep until we meet them." Sara said softly her eyes moved from Aurora and for the first time she looked at Jaimee and smiled, she was sitting in the chair listening to Sara, although she had been told about them moving she looked sad. Sara nodded at Jaimee a silent message saying she'd talk to her later about it.

After about five minutes, Sara looked down at Aurora and saw she was starting to fall asleep. "Hey let's get you to bed sleepy head." She smiled picking her up and walking through to Aurora's bedroom and setting her on the bed gently. After a quick kiss and cuddle Aurora wrapped herself around her favourite ladybug teddy and drifted off to sleep.

Going back into the living room, Sara was about to speak to Jaimee when her cell phone rang, Gil flashing on her screen she smiled and answered it, not realising that Jaimee had left already.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, terrible back pain! ): but here's an update for you now. Enjoy. ;D

Reviews= happy writer = faster updates.

**LAS VEGAS. **

_Tuesday; Second of March two thousand and four, am._

Gil had been awoken by his five year old daughter, she had climbed into his bed at some point during the night and curled up against him, his arm wrapped around her. What had woke him was the fact Henley was in the middle of a dream and her arms went everywhere, smacking him in the face, he groaned then freed himself from her and headed through the house setting out a simple breakfast of cereals and toast he looked at the clock, realising that he had to get Alex to take Henley school if he was going to make his appointment with his lawyer. Finishing up his breakfast he explained to Alex what needed to be done then headed to the shower, it was quick before he dressed in his black slacks and grey button down shirt. Leaving the top button open as always he grabbed his keys, kissed Henley's head then left the house.

Sitting in his lawyer's office, he hated these places, he would have much rather been in the lab or at home in his room doing some kind of experiment but he had to do this. Looking at the Lawyer he had hired, a Carrie Davis she was a few years younger than himself, blonde, down to earth but not Gil's type, glad that he wasn't attracted to her, he could freely speak to her, explaining what had happened best to his knowledge to what he and Sara had talked about. She took a lot of notes, asking about the adoption agency, finding out it was the government based one, a standard in America. Noting down the names of the doctors he could remember that had worked on Natalie.

"Well Dr Grissom it looks like you have a strong case here, I'm going to get all the legal documents I can on the adoption and about the birth of your daughters, all hospitals keeps records for eight years so we are fine on that." She paused as she looked over her notes again. "Are you contesting the adoption?" She asked looking up at the man she had just questioned.

"No, Sara and Aurora are moving to Vegas, in fact I secured them a two bedroomed townhouse across the street from myself and Henley, we've worked out that I'll get to see Aurora when I want, Sara is not going to stop me seeing her and I'm not going to take Aurora away from her." Gil explained as he played with a loose thread on his slacks, his eyes on the woman he was talking to.

"Okay, so I just have the hospital and adoption system to put into question. Okay, thank you Dr Grissom, I think I have everything I need for now, if I have any more questions I'll call you, but I'll do what I can and get back to you as soon as possible." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Gil said softly as he stood up and shook her hand. "I look forward to hearing from you." He said then left her office. Feeling slightly better that someone was actually going to do something about it.

**SAN FRANCISCO. **

_Tuesday; Second of March two thousand and four, am._

Sara hadn't slept well at all; she had woken so many times during the night. A few things were causing her to wake, one was that Jaimee had left before Sara had been able to talk to her, and the other thing was Gil, just thoughts of him in general, was it okay to say she was missing the man she had only known less than a week. Finally giving in at six o'clock, Sara pushed back the covers and started cleaning, stripping her bed, she put it in the wash along with all the laundry she needed to get done, making waffles for Aurora's breakfast, dusting everywhere, but didn't hover as Aurora was still asleep.

By the time eight o'clock arrived the house was clean, and Aurora had eaten her breakfast, after asking Sara a thousand and one questions about Gil. Sara knew that Aurora was excited to meet him, so when she told her that Gil and Henley would be there on Friday, she got even more excited, and if truth be told so was Sara.

After their conversation filled breakfast, Sara dropped Aurora at playgroup then drove over to Jaimee's house, knocking on the door she got no reply and then called her cell, finding out that she had been called into work early, Jaimee worked swing shift and Sara worked days, but had today off to recover from the seminars. Promising nothing was wrong, that she had to get home the night before and could see Sara had her hands full she slipped out so Aurora wouldn't get upset either.

Sara accepted her explanation and then headed to the truck rental place; putting a security deposit down on the biggest one Gil could drive, thankful he had given her his driving licence details so the truck was in his name, but she had paid for it, getting the address that the truck had to be delivered to in Las Vegas she slipped it into the back of her purse knowing she would give it to Gil when he arrived. Glad that things were falling into place, Sara headed back to pick up Aurora before getting home, the back of her car stacked with empty boxes for them to pack up their belongings.

Aurora took one of the boxes and headed to her bedroom to pack up her teddies, Sara shook her head and got the bubble wrap out and started in the living room, hearing her landline ring she smiled as she walked over and answered it.

"Hello." She didn't answer her house phone like she did with her cell.

"Hey Sara. Its Gil." Gil spoke into the phone, causing a smile on Sara's face, sitting down on her couch she pulled her feet up on her coffee table. "So the lawyer is looking into it. She asked a lot of questions but I knew that was going to happen. Anyway, I got the ball rolling on that one anyway." He explained as he rested back into his office chair next to his bed.

"Hi Gil!" Sara smiled "That's great, I've gotten the truck hired and Aurora is packing her teddies as we speak." She went on to tell him as she picked at her nail. "So she's asked me about a thousand questions about you, she doesn't get how you can eat meat." She laughed.

Gil laughed as he shook his head a little. "Well it's pretty easy, I like a little bit of steak, but I could give up meat if I had to." He added on as he sat with his laptop shopping around for the best flights for Friday. "So what about we all go out for dinner on Friday? Do you know of kid friendly places that we could eat at?" He asked as he looked down the flights hoping to get an early one so they could have time before dinner.

Sara screwed up her face. "Good to know, I don't mind you eating meat in front of me but I have a feeling you'll have a little protester." She said with a light laugh. Gil smiled as he heard her laugh. "Yeah there is a place that Aurora and I go a few times a month, they are pretty good menu wise too."

Gil laughed a little "Great, she can protest to her sister too then." He said to the woman he had only met a few days ago but felt more like his best friend right now. "Okay that's great, is it a book ahead place or a walk in?" He asked softly as he clicked to book their tickets.

Sara laughed. "Oh Aurora is going to have fun with you two I see." Pausing for a moment "Just a walk in. So Dr Grissom, do you have anything else to talk to me about or can I return to packing up my living room?" She asked with a smirk on her lips and in her voice.

"Well lets see Ms Sidle, lawyer, done. Dinner, done. My meat eating habits, done. I think that's about it. Are you sure you are okay with having Henley in the car with you and Aurora on the drive back to Las Vegas?" He asked softly.

"Hmm… of course I am, okay this sounds so weird but she's my daughter's twin sister, of course I'm going to have her around a lot, I don't mind." She answered with a smile.

"Okay, thank you. So I guess I'll call you if anything comes up within the next few days if not I'll see you on Friday." He said with a smile.

"Sounds good, I might call you if I have any problems. Speak to you soon Gil." Sara said smoothly as she stood up.

"Take care." And with that Gil ended the call, leaving Sara wishing she was still on the phone to the man who was starting to own her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, little one is teething and is clingy so I couldn't write. Managed to get a chapter written during naps today so here you go. (; Reviews are love ;D

_Friday; Fifth of March two thousand and four, am._

The week had past fast, between Gil working and spending time with Henley he had was glad Friday had arrived, knowing this flight was not as long as the last flight he had been on he was glad especially since he was travelling with a five year old. But he had plenty of entertainment planned for her. Finishing up packing up their suitcase, Gil had put Henley's clothes in with his, knowing that by Sunday they would be on their way back to Las Vegas. Gil was excited to meet Aurora, they had talked on the phone a couple of times, she even sounded like Henley, he knew that to begin with the two of them would be difficult to tell apart, but he would know Henley as he knew her mannerisms.

Getting on the plane he gave Henley his ipod mini which he had emptied of his music and put some of her favourite songs, for a five year old she had a very varied taste in music. He smiled as she curled herself up in her seat and listened to the music and looked at the books Gil had for her. The flight was uneventful, once landed Gil got their suitcase then guided Henley to the exit where they found a cab.

Pulling up outside Sara and Aurora's apartment building, he paid the driver and headed up to the entrance. Gil felt little butterflies in his stomach, okay so he had talked to both of them on the phone various times through the week but now he was getting nervous. Knocking on the door Sara opened it and smiled at him. Smiling back they all walked into the apartment, Henley and Aurora looking at each other while holding their parents leg. Gil and Sara gave each other a smile before they bent down and introduced them to each other.

"Aurora this is Gil your daddy and Henley, your twin sister." Sara spoke out softly, she was now on her knees next to Aurora, she looked at Gil then back at Aurora who wasn't too sure but made her way to Gil.

"You're the man I talked to on mommy's phone." She said looking for conformation, seeing the nod of his head she edged closer and leaned into him a little, then conversation started like she had known him all her life telling him about how she had helped pack up her bedroom.

Gil smiled as he sat down on the floor, Henley still unsure so he had his arm around her like he did with Aurora. Sara stood and smiled then took her camera out and snapped a few pictures, she was glad that Aurora had taken to Gil so well, reaching her hand out to Henley, she gave the young girl a reassuring smile, Henley took Sara's hand and then Sara took her into the kitchen lifting her up so she was sitting on the counter then offered her a snack with some juice.

It was about four hours later when Sara spoke out to them suggesting that they go and get some food. The rest of the evening was uneventful, Sara had gotten the girls sharing a bed, one at the top one at the bottom, both seemed excited about sharing a bed so it made it easier, while Gil tided up then opened the bottle of wine they had taken back with them from the restaurant. They had already arranged that Gil was going to sleep on the pull out couch in the living room so he started to set it up then smiled as he saw Sara coming out of the bedroom the girls were sleeping in and smiled at him.

Sitting out on the patio area of her apartment they enjoyed a few glasses of wine together, the chat light and happy, both going to bed before eleven, they had a busy day the next day as they had to get the truck and finish up packing the apartment as well as loading up the truck as well as each of them getting to know Henley and Aurora.

_Saturday; Sixth of March two thousand and four, am._

The morning came too quickly for Gil, groaning as he felt two five year olds jump on the fold out bed beside him. Opening his eyes he looked up to see them both giggling at him. "Hmm… what do you two want?" He asked joking around as he sat up, glad he had taken his pyjamas to wear, it was okay Henley seeing him in his boxer shorts but Aurora and Sara hadn't seen him like that before and wasn't about to.

"Breakfast daddy! Mommy said to let you deal with it." Aurora said with her hand on her hip, she looked so like Natalie then, but Gil's mind wasn't there, he raised an eyebrow at the young girl's words then heard Sara come into the room.

"I did not Aurora Rose Sidle, say sorry to daddy for fibbing to him." Sara said as she raised an eyebrow of her own at her daughter. Aurora just giggled then looked at Gil.

"Sorry daddy!" She giggled then hugged into him. "Can we go to the park today?" She asked as she stayed next to him while Henley jumped off the bed and ran over to Sara.

"I don't know, we could maybe have lunch in the park once we've gotten the truck, you will have to ask mommy." He said softly as he looked at Sara who now had Henley in her arms. "Sara what do you think? Picnic in the park?" He asked as she nodded.

"Sounds good, but first we have to eat, and go get the truck." She smiled as she looked at Henley and then at Aurora. "Okay girls time to get some cereal come choose what you want." Sara said as she extended her free hand to Aurora, giving Gil time to get up and dressed before he could eat, he was thankful she had given him the time.

After breakfast they were all dressed and headed down to Sara's car, she guided Aurora to her usual seat behind the passenger's seat as Gil guided Henley into the one he had asked Sara to buy for her and the journey back, he had already put in another one for Aurora in his car so they would both have seats for both girls in their cars. Once everyone was in the car and strapped in, they left and headed towards the truck hire place. Gil managed to get the truck without any trouble.

Getting back to the apartment, Jaimee was waiting at the door, after a quick introduction they all headed inside and the girls went off playing with the few toys Sara hadn't packed. Gil went over to the living room figuring what was big and what they could pack into the back of the truck, he was planning on sleeping on the floor so they didn't have as much to do in the morning.

Jaimee looked at Sara and pulled her aside. She had known Sara for so long and was worried that Sara was rushing into this, looking at her best friend she began to speak. "Sara, you know I love you, but are you sure this is what you want to do, your moving to another state all because this man is Aurora's birth father. Sara what happens when he decides he can't have Aurora living with you, you are going to be left alone." Jaimee said as she looked around to see if any of the kids or Gil were listening.

Sara looked at her friend and shook her head. "Don't do this Jaimee, you don't know anything about our situation Gil is not going to do that to me and he can't legally anyway, I'm her legal guardian, Gil is her father, and I'm letting them know each other, I could have so easily said no you aren't getting to know Aurora, but it's not fair on her, Gil or Henley, I'm not going to be selfish, we are going to Las Vegas, it's going to be a fresh start for Aurora and myself, the girls are already getting on, so I know Aurora is going to make friends, Gil has secured me a job at the lab he works at, both of us on nightshift, he has a live in nanny who will look after the girls, that way we are both there for the girls during the day. It's all worked out, and I'm happy about it." Sara said as Gil looked up, he could see that Sara was getting annoyed. He quickly grabbed the girls asking them to show him what was to be moved from Aurora's room, both girls took a hand each and took him through, asking him questions about when they were going to the park.

"So basically everything has been done by his standards, he got you the house and a job, he's arranged your childcare, what else has he done? Organised your underwear drawer?" She snapped. "You are letting this man rule your life Sara."

Sara looked at the woman, who she had called her friend for many years, shaking her head she laughed a little. "Is that what you think? We've spent hours discussing it, it was my decision to move to Vegas, I asked him about viewing a house that is on his street, perfect for the girls and going to school. As for the job, well I wasn't going to give up on my CSI career, he's a CSI, in fact he is the night shift supervisor, he's one of the best, I'm lucky to join his team, and let me tell you it's a close team, he's already told me about them, I know that the childcare was taken care of by him but why should we both pay for a nanny or whatever when he's got one that lives with him, that is willing to look after them both. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Sara asked as she ran her fingers through her brown curls.

Jaimee looked at her friend and shook her head. "Sara don't come crying to me when all this fails." She said as he tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll fake happy for Aurora's sake but that's it, I don't trust this man, you are going to end up hurt." She said before she turned and headed over to Aurora's bedroom to say goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Okay I didn't think I'd get a chapter written today but somehow I managed it! So here you all go. ENJOY. ;D Reviews are nice, let me know how it's going, do you like where the story is going so far?

Once Jaimee left, Gil looked at Sara and saw she was hurt, telling the girls to go play with the toys he took her into the kitchen, putting his arm around her, she leaned into him. She explained everything that had been said and he shook his head. "She'll come around when she realises that you are actually happy." He said softly, he was so close that he could feel her breath on his neck, it was causing the hairs on the back of his head to stand on end.

"I know it's just, she doesn't understand why we have to do this, I mean I am excited a new city, away from memories I rather not remember, we are going to make memories of our own, it's going to be nice you know." She said softly as she looked up into his face, her lips so close to his cheek as he looked at her, her breath now on his cheek, she could feel his breath on her face.

"I know, you don't need to explain it to me, I understand." Gil rubbed her back gently, drawing random shapes as he spoke, they hadn't been this close before, but neither were pulling away at that moment, maybe because it was comforting, or maybe they both felt the attraction, but right now they were both happy in each other's arms.

"I know, I think you are the only one that understands all this." She said with a slight laugh, Sara had spent the best part of the week packing up her apartment, she had spoken to her boss who had approved the transfer and wished her well but hadn't fully understood her decision. Now with Jaimee acting the way she had, Sara was a little upset. "But hey, we have a road trip to get ready for." She said as she pressed a hand against his chest, just as Aurora and Henley ran into the room. Pulling apart from each other a slight blush creped on Sara's face as she looked down and coughed, turning her back, like she had been caught making out with him.

Gil smirked at Sara's reaction, looking at the girls as they showed him one of their toys then ran back through Gil turned to Sara and grinned. "Embarrassed? Shame on you getting caught cuddling your daughter's father." He said then met her eyes with his.

Sara threw him a playful slap on his arm. "Shut up!" She mumbled. "Let's just get this truck packed up." She said taking a deep breath then ran her hand down her top straightening herself up. Gil just let out a laugh and shook his head getting to work.

It took them most of the day to get the truck packed up, deciding that it would just be easier if they stayed in a family hotel room instead of having to take apart beds in the morning, so they got everything in the back of the truck, closing the shutter and putting the padlock on it, Gil put the key on his keychain in his pocket, then he turned to the girls and Sara.

"Okay who's up for some pizza then to the hotel?" He spoke out seeing the girls' reaction he started to laugh as they jumped up and down. After a quick discussion, Sara said it would be safer to leave the truck parked up where it was rather than near the hotel, so they all got into to Sara's car.

Sara had treated the girls by buying the DVD player with twin head rest screens, so on the car journey they could watch movies, she had a stack of them in the glove box of the car so she could easily change it for them, she was glad they came with wireless headphones so she could listen to her music and not disturb them or have to listen to the movies.

Gil smiled as he saw the set up in the back of the car, it looked like every little girls dream, it was all set up perfectly for them, each had their DVD screen, their seat and a cosy blanket in case they got cold, the car journey would take at least nine hours but they had picked a location where they would stop and meet up, stretch legs, let the girls run off built up energy and have something to eat together before the last part of their journey.

Getting to the hotel, there was a great discussion on who would be sleeping where, to begin with Gil suggested both one adult slept in one room, then had each daughter with them, so Gil would be with Henley and Sara would be with Aurora, but the girls didn't want to sleep separately, and they didn't want to sleep with one of the adults, getting them tucked up in one of the rooms, Gil looked at Sara.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed." He said softly as he sat back against the couch, he was tired after all the lifting they had done already during the day.

"No way, we are grownups Gil, we can share a bed without it being in that sense, and we both need to be rested for the long journey tomorrow." Sara said as she looked at her watch, checking the time, she realised that it was later than she thought. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She said as she stood up.

Gil followed her grabbing his pyjamas, he moved to the bathroom off the girls' room giving Sara the one in their room. He took a moment to freshen up then headed back into the bedroom he was going to share with Sara. Claiming one side of the bed, he got under the sheets then watched as Sara walked back into the room wearing short pyjama shorts and a vest top, obvious she didn't have a bra on, he closed his eyes; this was going to be a long night.

Sara climbed into the bed next to him and turned off the light, rolling on to her side he mumbled a goodnight to Gil and he did the same before he rolled on to his side looking at the wall. Back to back they fell asleep. During the night they had both rolled onto their backs, Sara into Gil's chest while his arm wrapped around her tightly, sighs of content came from both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you all so much for your reviews, one from having twenty! Please continue to review I love reading your thoughts.

All mistakes are my own and I'm in the UK so I don't know the american school system so I'm going by what a friend is telling me.

ENJOY ;D

Sara was the first to wake, hearing the giggles of the girls in the other room she realised she was lying in Gil's arms, trying to move away, he only pulled her closer and moaned a little before he woke and realised what he was doing. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said letting her go, he didn't know how they had ended up in that position, but it had been a great way to wake up.

Sara smiled as she sat up and straightened up her vest which had made its way up her stomach crunched up just under her breasts, "Don't worry about it Gil." She spoke out innocently as she climbed out of bed and headed out of the bedroom, a smile on her face. He listened out and heard her telling the girls to get dressed because they would be leaving soon.

Gil sat up, pulling himself from the bed he grabbed his clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom, freshening up he got dressed then headed out to where the girls were. Aurora informed him that Sara was in the shower, and had left them with the cartoons on the TV. Gil gave her a smile and sat down on the couch, knowing they would all have breakfast before Sara dropped off him off at the truck so he could drive it to Las Vegas.

Sara came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to drive two five year olds to the neighbouring state. "Okay everyone ready for breakfast?" She asked softly as the girls jumped up and down and grabbed Sara's hands, it was safe to say that Henley had taken to Sara which made Gil smile, he had hoped that they would get on, not only for Aurora's sake but he wanted Henley to like Sara for Sara, she was moving to let Gil and Henley get to know and spend time with Aurora at least Henley could like her, knowing that Sara would probably look after both girls like he would depending on their days off and various activities.

Once breakfast was over, the adults got both girls settled in the car, Gil warning Henley to behave for Sara, telling her that Sara would tell him if she misbehaved. Henley nodded and sat quietly as their movie started, the drive to the truck was quiet, Gil stole a few glances at Sara, wondering if she had been thinking about the way they had woken up, it was all that was on his mind but he inwardly tried to shake it out of his head.

Soon enough Gil was in the truck, connecting his ipod up to the music system as the truck filled with sounds of Mozart and Bach filled the truck cab, it was loud so Gil could actually hear it, he had failed to tell Sara about the fact that the doctor wanted him in for surgery soon. He pulled out behind Sara after giving her the thumbs up, they had already said they stop in couple of hours in Bakersfield, find somewhere to eat, and stretch out also letting the girls run off their built up energy.

The journey was uneventful for Gil; he drove along with his music loud as he tapped the songs out on the steering wheel. His mind drifting to the woman in the car in front of him, what did it mean waking the way they did, was it truly harmless or did it mean more. But in the car in front of him, Aurora and Henley had fallen asleep and the car was quiet, giving Sara time to think, thoughts of the way they woke up filled her mind did he have a girlfriend back in Vegas that he thought was Sara. But then she had spent a lot of time either with him or on the phone with him she would have known if he had a girlfriend. Maybe he thought it was Natalie in some sleep conscious state, or even maybe he knew it was Sara and wanted her in his arms, he freely wrapped her in his arms earlier when she had been a little upset by Jaimee's reaction to her leaving.

Stopping in Bakersfield Sara parked up near a drive in restaurant and there was a big play park behind it, seeing Gil pull up and parking beside them she smiled, thoughts still filling her head, but she pushed them aside as she nodded to the back seat as he got out of the truck, he smiled seeing the girls asleep. He gently opened the car door next to Henley and brushed her brunette hair behind her ear. "Sweetie time to wake up, we are going to have some lunch." He said softly as he gently rubbed her arms. Sara was at the other side waking Aurora. As both girls woke they got out of the car and headed into the restaurant with their parents.

After their meals the girls seemed to have more energy so they all headed into the park, they had been making good time, as long as they made it into Las Vegas before seven o'clock, Gil would be happy. Watching the girls play on the slide and climbing frame, Sara and Gil stood side by side. "They seem happy now." Gil said softly as he took a glance at the leggy brunette next to him.

"Yeah, they fell asleep just outside San Fran and they slept the whole way, it was quiet in the car." She said with a little laugh. She looked at Gil, smiles on her lips.

"Well that's great, hey Sara, I was wondering if you'd be okay with Henley on Wednesday through to Saturday, I've got to go have surgery on my ears and they want to keep me in until they've settled after the surgery." He said softly.

"Of course, are you okay to go by yourself I mean is anyone going with you?" She asked correcting herself, she didn't know if someone was going with him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said unconvincingly. "I go into surgery on Wednesday morning; Henley is at kindergarten, so you'd just have to pick her up, Alex will be there during the night as always it's just she works days." He explained looking over at the girls.

"Okay, and Gil I can be there with you when you go for the surgery, we can drop the girls at kindergarten and then go to the hospital, you shouldn't go through this alone." She said softly, her hand touching his bare arm gently. Gil's eyes went from the girls to Sara's hand.

He thought about what she had said, he was really grateful that she was there for him. "I'd like that, thank you." He said in a voice no louder than a whisper, he didn't usually rely on people; he'd do it by himself, but Sara was different.

"No need to thank me, I'd be happy to be there for you, we have to stick together now, we've got two five year olds that are going to try playing us off against each other soon enough." She said with a little laugh.

Gil laughed. "Yeah, I know, Henley already does that with Jim, she has him around her little finger, he's the best uncle ever apparently, Warrick, Nick and Greg are all hurt that Henley loves Jim more than them." He said with a smile. "I'm sure he's going to win Aurora more than the others too, but you never know." He said shrugging his shoulders then looked at his watch. "We should probably hit the road again if we want to get there before it gets dark." Gil spoke out softly.

"Well if Aurora is anything like Henley, which she is, she probably will." Sara said with a slight laugh. Nodding her head, "Yeah, the girls look like they are getting bored now anyway." She said waving them over. They both came running and smiling, jumping into the car, Gil made sure they were both strapped in then kissed their cheeks before going back to the truck, with a simple smile and wave, they were back on the road again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me, JellybeanChiChi made me think about what I was writing and how fast so thank you! Every review is great, thank you for the encouragements! Anyway enough of my drabble, here's the next chapter for you (:

Gil drove in silence, he had decided not to put his music back on, so enjoying the quiet as he followed Sara's car. Knowing his daughters and the woman he was starting to have feelings for was in it. His mind drifted to their conversation while the girls had been playing. Sara was going to be there for him when he had his surgery; it did mean a lot that she wanted to be there. He just hoped the surgery was successful and she wasn't stuck helping him adjust to being deaf.

Sara was driving along, listening to the radio on low while the girls were giggling at the movie they were watching. Glancing in the mirror at the girls frequently she couldn't help but smile, she saw Gil in both of them, amazing now she understood where Aurora took a lot of her laid back attitude from. Thinking about Gil, she was worried about what was going to happen in his surgery. Knowing her internet and phone line wasn't getting connected until Friday, she would use Gil's internet to find out more on what his surgery consisted of, what aftercare he needed, she'd ask him about it too, but right now they needed to get to Las Vegas.

They had left San Francisco about nine am, they had stopped for about an hour and a half at around one pm and had been back on the road at two thirty, looking at his clock it was coming up for seven thirty. Near Las Vegas, Gil was glad he would get out to stretch his legs soon, he had asked Alex if she'd watch the girls while Sara and himself unloaded the truck, of course she had said yes so they could work during the late evening unpacking the truck so Sara and Aurora could get settled into their new home as soon as possible.

Getting to the outskirts of Las Vegas, Sara was stopped by the police at a massive car accident. Henley looked out the window and shouted out of her. "UNCLE JIM!" causing Sara to turn and look at her seeing her uncle walking over, Sara looked in her mirror to see if Gil was near and saw him coming in the distance. Rolling down Henley's window for Jim, Jim smiled as he saw his niece and looked in the car.

"Hello, you must be Sara, and you young lady must be Aurora!" He smiled as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a couple of hard candies handing one to each girl.

"Hi, and you must be the famous uncle Jim." Sara smirked as she looked at the older man, "Henley and Gil have talked highly of you." She added as Jim smiled.

"I wouldn't say I'm famous." He commented with a smirk as Henley was trying to get out of her car seat to him He opened the door and helped her out, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him.

"Well looks like someone loves you." Sara commented with a smile, seeing Gil pull up behind them she smiled. Watching him get out of the cab she couldn't help but admire him.

"Jim put my daughter down, and stop harassing my women." He said as he walked over with a smirk on his lips. Sara raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything; secretly she liked being called one of Gil's women.

"Okay okay big guy, geez you take one weekend off and you come back a different guy with a trail of beautiful women with you." Jim smirked as he looked at Henley who would not let him go.

"Very funny Jim, you know what why don't you get back to work and let us get home so trouble here and her lovely sister can get some decent sleep." He said as he saw Henley cuddling into Jim like she did when she was tired.

"Okay, Henley, I'll come past and see you for breakfast, make sure Alex makes the coffee strong okay?" He said to the young girl who nodded and kissed his cheek while Jim put her back in her car seat.

"Strong coffee for Uncle Jim." She said as she watched him strap her back in. He went in his pocket handing them both another sweet before winking at Aurora who giggled a little.

"I'll see you all for breakfast, bagels are on me." He said as he bid them farewell walking back to the Swing shift CSI's.

Gil leaned in the window at Sara and gave her a soft smile. "Not far now, do you know where to go?" He asked her softly, seeing her nod he smiled.

"Satellite navigation Gil, I've got the route planned. But thank you for worrying." She spoke softly, her eyes meeting with his baby blues.

"Oh right, yeah, okay, they should let you past, I'm just going to give them the wave, if they don't just tell them I'm behind you and we are all together and they will." He explained as he stood up straight and waved at the traffic cop who nodded his head towards Gil.

"Okay, see you at the house." She smiled watching him walk away back to the truck she took a moment to admire the way his butt filled the jeans he was in before she started the car again then drove past the car accident and headed towards her new home.

It took another forty minutes due to traffic to get to the house, Sara pulling into Gil's driveway, then Gil reversing up hers with the truck. Jumping out of the driver's seat Gil groaned at the pain in his back he wasn't used to driving so much but was glad it was all done. Crossing the street he had already locked up the truck, he saw Sara helping the girls out of her car then grabbed their overnight bags and they all headed inside, Henley was first to drag Aurora off to show her the room they would be sharing most of the time now.

Gil looked at Sara and gave her a soft smile. "So how about we give these two a bath before bed, then we can get that truck unloaded before I have to drop it off tomorrow after breakfast." He said softly. What he hadn't told her was that Greg and Nick were coming to help them lift everything off so they wouldn't have to spend all night emptying the truck.

"Sounds good, erm Gil you've got a message." Sara spoke our softly as she pointed to his answering machine that was flashing with one message. Gil nodded and walked over to it, not having secrets from Sara he pressed play and listened to his lawyer. I

"Dr Grissom, I've gotten all the necessary paperwork, filed it all and they are working on a court date for the start of the trial, I've sent out several subpoenas, various nurses and the doctors named on the file, we've got a great case Dr Grissom, I'll call you again when I know the court date, in the meantime, enjoy your family time." His lawyer spoke out then they heard the beep.

Gil looked at Sara as she looked at him, words weren't needed they both knew what the other was thinking, wondering how long was this going to take, wondering what the outcome was going to be. Silence surrounded them before Alex walked in and smiled. "Hey." She said taking them out of their trance.

"Oh hi Alex, this is Sara, Sara this is Alex." Both women looked at each other, and smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Alex extended her hand and shook Sara's hand. Sara smiled and nodded while they gave each other a gentle hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you too; the girls are in their bedroom." Sara said softly. "Aurora thinks it's cool that she's going to be staying here with a nanny while we are working." Sara said softly as she looked at the woman that would be taking care of her daughter.

"Ah, yeah, it's great, I can't wait, Henley is great but two of them it has to be so cute." She smiled as both girls came out running into Gil's open arms, picking both of them up Sara smiled big as she saw both girls wrap themselves around him. "Yeah, totally cute." Alex smiled as she extended her hand towards Aurora, "Hello little miss Aurora, my name is Alex, I hope we can be friends just like Henley and me are." She said softly.

Once Aurora and Alex had gotten to know each other a little more, Gil suggested a bath for the girls and Alex offered to do it so Gil and Sara could take it easy before they had to empty the truck. Thankful Gil got them both a cup of coffee and they sat on the couch, talking about how the court case, they both knew that this was going to dig up a lot of pain for Gil, and it would cause Sara some pain too. It wasn't long until they had both girls in bed.

Leaving Gil's home, Sara and Gil made their way to Sara's new home, letting her open the door and look around before they started to empty the truck, soon Nick's car pulled up outside and both Nick and Greg stepped out.

"Sara. I'd like to introduce you to Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders, both CSI's on our team, they got the night off to help us unpack the truck." Gil explained as he looked at the younger males, giving them the warning look.

"Hi, many hands make light work." Sara smirked as she shook each of their hands. "So I guess we all work together then, so who does that leave for me to meet?" She asked softly.

"Catherine and Warrick, but they are cool too." Greg spoke out as he nodded his head, obviously trying to act cool.

"Greg seriously, shut up!" Nick shook his head. "As he said Catherine and Warrick but they are great people, you'll meet them soon enough." Nick smiled brightly.

Between laughter and storytelling they managed to empty the truck in record time, Greg and Nick built up Aurora's bed and wardrobe while Gil and Sara focused on her bed and finding her bedding. Nick and Greg left soon after one am, leaving Gil and Sara unpacking as much as they could. Gil doing what Sara told him. Moving one of the boxes into her bedroom, he caught a glimpse of what was inside; his eyes opened wide as he tried not to imagine Sara in the black silk chemise, but was failing. Putting the box down he saw Sara walking in the door.

"You know we have a busy day tomorrow maybe we should try get some sleep." She said unaware to Gil's predicament. She gave him a soft smile but didn't say anything else.

"Erm, sure, I guess I better head back across the street." Gil said after a cough. His eyes focusing on her face as he tried so hard not to see the black silk on her body.

"Okay, thank you for helping me out Gil, I appreciate it, and thanks for getting the guys to help, they've practically done Aurora and Henley's room, with the exception of Henley's bed obviously." She said with a smile.

"No need to thank me Sara, I enjoyed it, I can help you unpack more tomorrow after we drop off the truck and get your introduction to the lab done." He spoke softly very aware that they were in her bedroom, next to the box that held Sara's intimate clothing.

"That would be great. You've done so much for me Gil, and I know you just said not to thank you but I do, I couldn't have done it without you." She said softly a smile on her lips.

"You're welcome Sara, okay; well I guess I should let you get ready for bed." He said with a smile as he made a move towards the door. Feeling her hand stop him he looked at her.

"Thank you." She said in a softer voice as her lips brushed his cheek. She let go of his arm and watched as he looked confused, nodded his head and walked out. She smiled, she had silenced him, but where was this going, she had given him a friends on the cheek kiss, nothing much but was he reading into it just like she was right now.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Just a quick note to say again thank you for your reviews, love reading your thoughts on the story so far, I'm going to try and get a few chapters out this weekend, but can't promise as my baby is teething at the moment so is very clingy to me. Anyway, here's another chapter for you to read and hopefully review. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy! ;D

* * *

The next few days flew past, before they knew it, they had reached Tuesday evening. Gil was in his bedroom packing up his pyjamas and bathroom things with a change of clothes to go home in on Friday; he looked up to see Sara at his door and looked over his glasses at her.

"That's the girls in bed, both excited about staying at mine tomorrow night." Sara said with a smile, Gil was scheduled to go into work in a few hours, while Sara wasn't due to start at the lab until Monday night, so she was going to finish unpacking and get the girls room completely set up, she had bought them new beds so they wouldn't fight over who's bed was who's, she got matching, along with matching bedding just like Gil had after he had put the truck to its drop off point the day before.

"Good, they've been so active today I wouldn't be surprised if they are sleeping already." He said with a smile, he had just finished packing his bag and zipped it up. He knew that he probably shouldn't be working in a few hours but he had already taken so much time off recently and would have to take off Wednesday through to Monday off to recover from his surgery.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, anyway, I'm going to go build up the beds and get rid of Aurora's old bed, so I will see you in the morning." Sara said softly, they had planned that they would both take the girls to kindergarten then from there they would go to the hospital and Sara would wait while Gil was in surgery, even though Gil had told her she didn't need to.

"Are you sure you don't want help, I'm free for another few hours before shift and Alex is here already." Gil offered, he knew that he should probably rest but he wanted to help Sara, for some reason he was feeling drawn to her, that he should be with her as much as he could be.

"If you're sure, but shouldn't you take it easy, you're going into surgery in the morning. I don't want you to be blamed for you being too tired." She spoke softly as Gil moved his bag onto the floor.

"You'd be keeping my mind off food, because knowing I can't eat, it's awful all I want to do is eat. So let's go eat… no go make up the girl's beds." He said with a smirk as he looked at her.

Sara shook her head with a little laugh. "Okay Mister, let's go get your head away from food. Mmm I might have pancakes for breakfast." She said teasing him slightly. Feeling his hands on her side as he tickled her, his breath hot on her neck, she was lost for a moment.

"No more talk about food okay?" He whispered in her ear as his hands stilled, he looked at her for a response and when he saw her nod he pulled his hands back slowly. He loved the feel in his arms like she had just been but he wasn't going to do anything about it, Sara was his daughter's adoptive mother, one of his subordinates she couldn't be anything more, could she.

After a couple hours of playful talk and the beds built Gil left for work, promising he'd finish on time. Sara making up the girls beds, she finished up their room. Happy with the result she headed to bed for a few hours' sleep, although it didn't come easy, she could remember the feel of his hands on her, it had felt amazing, the feel of his breath on her neck it had felt so great that she wanted it all the time, she wanted to wake in Gil's arms again, every day. Was that just a dream she was having it wouldn't happen, he was now her boss, there was rules against it.

Gil stayed in his office completing all his paperwork, making sure Catherine didn't have anything much to do apart from run the shift while he was gone, finishing up at about six am he grabbed his jacket and after saying goodbye to Catherine he left the lab. He drove home in silence, today he was having surgery on his ears, it did worry him, what if it didn't work, he wouldn't be able to hear the girls giggle again, he wouldn't be able to hear the sound of Sara's voice when she was playfully flirting with him, he wouldn't be able to continue to work in his chosen career, his life would change so much and he wasn't ready for it.

Pulling into the driveway, he saw Sara making her way over, looking refreshed happy, Gil couldn't help but smile, getting out of the car, he was glad Alex had the girls up and had gotten them to eat their breakfast before he arrived, the girls were getting ready for kindergarten with Sara's help while Gil had a quick shower, freshening up himself before his surgery.

Everyone was ready to leave, the girls had already been prepared for Gil to be gone for a few days, understanding that he would be back when they got home from Kindergarten on Friday, they seemed to be fine with it and went inside no like nothing was going on. Gil shook his head, glad that they weren't taking it bad he wasn't going to be there, Sara came back out after making sure the girls got inside okay, and got in the driver's seat, they had taken her car as she would be driving to pick the girls up later on.

Getting to the hospital, they made their way inside, getting to the surgical ward; they were shown to the room that would be Gil's for the next few days. Looking around it was just like every other hospital room, plain walls, a bed, control panel to call the nurse, and this room had a TV. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gil looked at Sara, he had already been asked to get into the hospital gown, a few ties at the back, all he could wear underneath was boxer shorts, he was a little embarrassed to get into it so waited while the nurse came in.

"Excuse me, could I get a new emergency contact form please." He asked softly and the nurse nodded, heading out of the room again, Sara stood looking out of the window, she could see the strip lights from here, if it was dark, a few moments later, the nurse came back in with the form and a pen handing it to Gil. "Thank you." He spoke softly as she walked out again. Gil looked at Sara. "I need some information from you." He spoke in his deep voice, but it was soft at the same time, caring even.

"What why?" She asked as her eyebrow wrinkled and she walked over to where he was.

"Because you are my emergency contact, and they need your information to put on my file." He said simply like it was an everyday thing that was going on.

"Gil, you can't have me as your emergency contact, we don't know each other that well, what if I make the wrong decision." She asked him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If I was in an accident and the machines were relied upon for me to survive, would you keep me on them?" He asked as he turned and looked at her as she shook her head, not trusting her voice. "Good answer, I don't want to be a vegetable, you can't make the wrong choice you do what is best to keep me alive, in the sense I'll get up walk and talk properly again or you do what's best for the girls." He stated as Sara nodded again. "Good, glad we got that cleared up, now will you please help me fill out this form." He sighed as he filled out what he knew about Sara, which surprised him as he knew more than he thought he would. Five minutes later, the form was completed and Sara was now Gil's emergency contact.


	17. Chapter 17

The surgery had been successful; the surgeon had come out and asked Sara to come through to the recovery room so that Gil could hear a familiar voice for the first time after the surgery, the surgeon had told her a few questions to ask him ranging her voice so that they could tell if his hearing was okay, doing so he gave her funny looks and laughed confirming he could hear her no problem, then the surgeon explained that he had to bandage up Gil's ears for twenty four hours to let them heal. Sara smiled at him sympathetically but he was okay, he knew that it had to be done, he would just be glad when Friday came so he could go home and get back to normal.

Sara had visited him on Thursday morning while the girls were at Kindergarten, letting him know that the girls had missed him but had settled no problem with her and had slept no problem. She sat with him for a few hours, silently communicating until the surgeon came in and took his bandages off, he could hear normally now but still would have to stay in the hospital for another twenty four hours just to make sure that he had no post op infections.

Finally Friday came and Gil had already packed and was dressed to leave by the time Sara came to pick him up. The surgeon discharged him explaining if he had any problems with his hearing to get in contact with them but he was free to go. Leaving with Sara the surgeon smiled, "Take good care of him, your boyfriend might find he's tired by the time you get home, the drugs are still going through his system." He spoke out. Sara turned and couldn't help but smile.

"He's not my boyfriend, our situation is well complicated, but I'll keep my eye on him." She said softly before leaving. Once in the car, Gil looked over at Sara and smirked.

"I wonder how many others think that we are together." He asked her putting on his seatbelt. He didn't care what others thought, they knew what their connection was.

"Probably a lot, we are always together recently." She smiled as she started the car. "I don't care what they all think; we know what's going between us, that's all that matters." Sara spoke softly, pulling out of the parking space; Sara drove in the direction of the pharmacy nearest their homes. Grabbing Gil's prescription for him, she knew that his ears were still sensitive so she wasn't about to allow him to hurt himself over a prescription slip.

The girls were so happy to see him home, they wrapped themselves around him on the couch and refused to let go or let him go for hours after they got home, only leaving him when Sara demanded the go eat something, Gil was so happy to be on the couch with the girls, he had missed them and it had been strange not seeing them for the few days he had been away for.

Getting the girls in bed, Gil had read them a story, and kissed them both goodnight before sneaking out and heading to the kitchen to take his medication under the watch full eye of Sara.

"You know, they missed you so much, I think you've just made their week by spending all afternoon with them on the couch." Sara smiled.

Gil looked over at the brunette and gave her a smile that matched the one she was giving him "Well I missed them too, I was glad to have time with them this afternoon." He spoke out softly, truth be told he had been glad that Sara had come in daily to see him, she had made the whole stay in hospital a lot easier on him. "So how about we relax, sit back and watch a movie?" He suggested not wanting her to leave yet. "Maybe order in some take out?" He added as he looked at her.

Sara smiled as she listened to Gil, she nodded at his suggestion. "As long as the movie is not anything to do with bugs!" She smirked as she walked over to where the take out menus were. Picking them up she looked at them for a moment. "What are you in the mood for?" She asked as she held up a Chinese and a pizza menus.

"Hey, they are educational!" He pouted for a moment. "Okay. How does that new movie Flight sound?" He suggested, he had read the case in the store and thought it sounded good. "Chinese please." He said softly as he approached her and looked at the menu with her, taking the notepad and took note of the numbers he wanted then handed the pen to Sara who did the same.

Sara looked at Gil and nodded. "Sounds good, I'll order the food if you want to sort out the DVD." She suggested and saw him nod, it took them a few minutes to sort everything, Gil setting out sodas and clearing the coffee table for their food, he had already cleaned up the couch, Sara came through and took a seat at one end of the couch while Gil was sorting the DVD, she took a moment to admire him from behind, thinking how well he filled the jeans he was in.

Gil turned and saw the look on Sara's face but didn't say anything, sitting at the opposite side of the couch, he picked up a copy of the latest forensics journal, opening up to a page he had thought she would like and handing it to her. "I read this article last night and thought it may interest you." He said softly as he sat back against the couch and looked at her.

"Food will be here in about half an hour they quoted on the phone." Sara said as he sat down. Watching him she took the forensics journal and read the title. "Oh wow! _Integrated DNA and Fingerprint Analyses in the Identification of 60-Year-Old Mummified Human Remains Discovered in an Alaskan Glacier." _She read the title then looked up at him. "You've lost me until the food arrives." She said simply as her attention was put to the article in front of her, Gil smirked and then grabbed the crossword. Both sitting either side of the couch both doing their own thing, like a married couple.

About thirty five minutes later the doorbell rang and Gil made the move first grabbing his wallet from the side table. He paid for the food then took it all into the living room, Sara was still reading the article, he smirked and shook his head as he grabbed forks and chopsticks from the kitchen then tapped Sara's knee to get her attention.

"What!" She snapped as she looked over the journal at him. "Oh sorry I was just so engrossed that is seriously amazing." She said softly as she put the journal to the side and looked at him, picking up one of her dishes.

Gil couldn't help but smirk. "It's okay, it kept me entertained while I was in the hospital, so are you ready for the movie now?" He asked a he opened up his egg fried rice.

"Yeah, there is plenty of reading in that journal. Anyway, yes let's watch the movie, I'm starved." She said with a soft smile as she sat back with a container on each leg. Using a fork she wasn't about to embarrass herself with chopsticks.

Gil pressed play and sat back eating away at the food he had picked, watching the first scene he almost choked when the woman named Katerina straddled Whip in nothing but a thong. Gil couldn't help but imagine Sara doing that to him, he had to shake the thoughts from his head, he looked over at Sara and saw the slight blush in her cheeks like was in his. _"Is she thinking the same as me?"_ he thought to himself. He focused his eyes back to the screen and continued to eat, wondering if she really was thinking the same way he was.

A/N I recently watched the movie Flight and would recommend it to everyone! Awesome movie had to fit it into my story so there you go lol. Reviews are always nice to read. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_"Some of the scenes in that movie was hot, I could imagine myself with Gil like that, god he'd be a great lover I bet, that strong arms, his gorgeous butt, STOP IT SARA!" _Sara thought as she got into her bed that night, she had seen his blush at the sex scenes,had he been embarrassed by the scenes, or was he thinking about her like that, _"No Sara you can't think like that, he's your boss and your adopted daughter's dad, nothing more." _ She thought as she tried to get to sleep.

The next morning, Sara slept in while over in the Grissom house, Gil was awoken by both girls jumping on his bed, he sighed, but really he loved it, pulling them both into his arms, he was glad it was Saturday, it meant that he got to spend all day with them.

"How about today we have some fun in the garden and have a barbeque?" He asked them softly only to get two excited squeals. He laughed as he then tickled both of them, so glad that his surgery had been successful, that he could hear their giggles. "Okay, we have to go to the store so get dressed and I'll go do us a quick breakfast." Gil spoke softly as both girls jumped off the bed running through to their bedroom, he could hear them discussing clothes as he got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

After a breakfast of various cereals, Gil got the three of them in his car and drove to the store, getting a double seated cart, they both sat next to each other as Gil went to the summer aisle, picking up a few toys he spotted a massive inflatable pool, knowing it would be perfect for the girls he put it in the cart then took them to the clothing aisle with their guidance to what they liked he got swim suits for them and then finally gathered enough meat and veggie options for the barbeque.

Getting home the girls ran to their room with their swim suits as Gil put the food away, he was going to get the pool up and filled before he started the barbeque. Putting the garden toys on the play area Gil had gotten made for Henley two years ago, he then got out the electric pump and got the pool, it was soon filled with air so then he grabbed the hose and turned it on, he was almost half full when the girls started to run around him so he turned the hose on them and soaked them both, screams came from both of them as Sara came out from the house. "I could hear you two when I came out the front door." She said as she saw Gil with the hose and a playful look in his eye.

"Oh Sara." Gil smirked as he turned the hose on her, soaking her from head to toe. Drenched, he could see her black lace bra through her top. He smirked but the blush rose in his cheeks, not realising that he'd be able to see her bra through her top if it was wet.

Sara screamed as he soaked her, then when the water stopped covering her she looked at him, noticing that he was distracted by her lace bra, she ran over to him, pushing the hose out of his hand and pushed him into the pool, then laughed as she put her hands on her hips, the girls jumping in the pool beside Gil. "Oh Gil." She said in a mocking tone as she picked up the hose and put the spray on his trousers more so than anywhere else, seeing the reaction she expected she smirked then sprayed the girls, she laughed as the pool filed around them. After about twenty minutes Gil had grabbed towels for him and Sara the girls were happy playing in the pool while the adults were on the side with towels wrapped around them. With a few discreet looks, Gil signalled for Sara to join him inside.

Once inside, Gil showed Sara what he had bought for the barbeque. "Good choice, I'm guessing Aurora helped with the vegetarian options." Sara said with a smile. Gil nodded matching his smile with hers.

"Yes, she was very helpful; she also told me I need to eat healthier. She informed me that I am no longer allowed to drink the yucky brown stuff in the small glass." He laughed.

"She is very helpful, when she wants to be." Sara smiled as she looked at Gil and smirked, listening to what Aurora had told him. "But beer is alright isn't it?" She asked as she pulled a couple from his fridge, opening them and handing one to Gil.

"I hope so, I'm not allowed scotch anymore, and Jim is going to be devastated." He said as he took the beer from her. "Thank you." He said then took a sip. "So about what happened out there. I'm sorry the moment just took over." He apologised softly as he leaned against the counter. _"But she does wear such sexy underwear. I wonder what it would look like on my bedroom floor." _He thought as he looked at her. 

"Awh poor Jim, I'm sure he'll be okay drinking alone." She said with a smirk on her lips. Hearing his apology she smiled brightly at him. "Hey don't worry about it, it was harmless fun, I know I had fun." She said with another smirk on her lips, _"He certainly is well endowed in the pants department. I could have so much fun." _She thought with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, he'll just have to get used to drinking without me." Gil laughed as he looked at her, he nodded softly. "It was fun, but I apologise again, I didn't ruin any of your clothes or your cell at all did I?" He asked softly, he was thankful he had taken everything out of his pockets before working with the hose.

"No, you didn't ruin anything; well I haven't actually checked my cell, hold on." She said as she pulled it out and looked at it, turning it on she smiled. "Nope it's fine." She said softy. Sliding it back in her pocket, she hadn't gotten as wet as Gil and was starting to dry off already. "So who's all coming to the barbeque or is it just the four of us?" She asked flashing him a sidle smile.

"Oh good." He said with a smile as he watched her with her cell. "Well I was thinking it could be just the four of us, the team has just finished shift so they will be going to bed while we are eating, which we should get our sleep pattern back to nightshift, both of us are there on Monday night." He spoke out softly.

"Oh I know, I was planning on taking a nap this afternoon when the girls are playing then I can stay up all night, I was thinking about decorating my bedroom tonight, then tomorrow night my living room, that should be enough to get my body into a routine." She explained softly. Gil nodded knowing that their bodies would take a little to get back into night shift.

"I could help you decorate if you like, I'll be up anyway pointless you doing it all by yourself." He said with a soft smile, he didn't want to seem like he was pushy, spending nearly every waking moment with her, but he did enjoy her company.

"I'd like that, take advantage of those big muscles to move my bed." She flirted with a smirk. Gil raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Of course you will, just use and abuse me, what do I get in return?" He asked with a smirk on his lips, he couldn't believe they were so easily flirting like this.

Sara looked at him and thought for a moment. Then a huge smirk crossed her face. "You of course get the pleasure in my company and…" She drew out the and. "You never know your luck." She winked then turned around heading back out to the garden where the girls were.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N SO sorry it's taken to update this! Little one is teething so is rather clingy! Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and following my story, it really means a lot to me that so many of you like this so far. Keep the reviews coming I love reading them. So here's another chapter for you. Enjoy. xD

Gil watched as she left, he couldn't help but think about what his luck could entail. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his beer bottle off the counter and headed out to the barbeque. He worked on getting the food cooked and making a salad, knowing both girls loved to eat salad, along with the adults. Setting up the garden table with all the food while Sara played with the girls, Gil couldn't help but smile as he looked over at them, he was happy that they were all together, it was like a proper family, a dad, a mom and kids, it just wasn't your average family dynamic but it worked for them.

The barbeque was a success, everyone ended up with full stomachs and tired after all the running around, suggesting that the girls had an early night, he and Sara both helped the girls then get ready for bed and tucked them in. Leaving the girls room, they looked at their watches, six thirty. Gil looked at Sara. "How about we get a get a few hours sleep ourselves and say meet at yours at nine?" He suggested knowing nightshift only ever started after eleven, plus after the barbeque and playing with the girls he wasn't shy to admit he needed a couple of hours sleep.

Sara looked at him and nodded, "Sounds great, I'm so tired after today I think I could pass out on my feet." She laughed a little as she turned. "I'll see you in a few hours." She said softly before leaving Gil standing in the hallway of his home, watching her leave, he headed into his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers he crawled into his bed, setting his alarm for eight thirty, promising himself a shower once he woke he closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Sara made her way home, getting inside she made sure her door was locked knowing Gil had a key to let himself in when he needed to come in. She went straight to her bedroom and changed into a spaghetti strap vest and short pyjama shorts; throwing back her covers she climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Gil was awoken by his alarm and groaned as he got up and headed for a shower, he was glad he had managed to get a shower in before he headed over to Sara's. Letting himself in, he didn't hear any noise so he went through to her bedroom, wondering if she had started without him, the sight before him was one he hadn't expected, Sara was still asleep, one leg on top of the covers while the rest of her body was lying face down on her bed, stopping to smile at the view for a moment, he took a deep breath, knowing he had to wake her, it was something he didn't want to do, especially since she looked so happy and relaxed.

"Sara." He spoke softly as he placed his hand on her nearly bare shoulder. It didn't go unnoticed to Gil that she didn't have much on. Seeing no reaction from her, he tried again, letting his hand caress her upper arm as he said her name softly, this time it alerted her.

"Gil, oh my god is the girls okay?" She asked as she turned over and sat up quickly. Gil smiled and shook his head. "Oh good, damn I slept in!" She said more aware of what was going on around her now. "Sorry." She smiled a little in a way of an apology.

"Hey it's no problem, I've been doing nightshift for years, and it's new to you. It's going to take a little getting used to." He pointed out as she got out of bed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower quickly, I won't be long, make yourself at home, the paint for in here is over there, I even got us overalls so we don't ruin our clothes." She said with a smile as she pointed to the corner, she had kept all her clothes in the boxes and kept the walls clear, knowing she wanted to cover up the dark blues and yellows that was in the room, instead she was going for a light lilac, neutralize the walls.

Gil watched her leave after she had grabbed a few pieces of clothes, he looked at the labels of the overalls and smiled, she had gotten his size, pulling it on, he started to pour the paint into the roller tray and then grabbed the tub and a paint brush, starting at the bottom, he started cutting in. he had gone half way along the wall by the time that Sara had joined him again.

The conversation was light, the room getting painted easily and rather quickly the way they worked together, Gil hoped working a crime scene was going to be like this with her, because he was really enjoying it. Getting to the bed, Gil set the paint tub down and looked at Sara, asking for her help they quickly put the bed in the middle of the room. Gil then continued with the cutting in while Sara filled in.

They had finished the first coat and were in the kitchen, Gil standing with his back against the counter as he watched Sara make the coffee for them. "Aurora demanded we have this cup over here for you." She said taking it from the cupboard and showed him, reading it 'Worlds greatest daddy' He looked up at Sara and smiled.

"I'll have to remember to thank her when she wakes in the morning." He said softly, although it was just a cup, it meant a lot. He watched Sara fill it with the hot liquid he smiled as she held it out for him. "So I was thinking…" He paused, making sure that he had her full attention. "Maybe we could go out for dinner, on like a…." He paused slightly. "Date?" He asked her, then took a sip of his coffee, feeling the warmth go down his chest, warming him up.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N. There will never be enough hours in the day! SORRY that I've not been updating regularly, I want to write but there is never enough time! They should make sleep optional ;D Reviews are nice.

Sara couldn't believe her luck, here she was thinking about Gil in more than a friend's way, and he goes and asks her out on a date. She looked at him and smiled as he seemed to stutter slightly while asking her. "Yes." She spoke in a voice she didn't even recognise herself.

Gil looked at her and gave her a smile. "We could maybe go out tomorrow, once the girls are in bed?" He suggested the smile never leaving his face.

"You mean today." She smirked, being that it was nearly one am, she was excited that she was going on a date with Gil Grissom, the man she had only met a few weeks ago, that had swooped in and changed her life completely, not that she'd ever complain.

"Yes, today… later on." He paused and thought for a moment. "This is Vegas; we could go out and do something now if you want." He smiled softly, this was the first time he was going to date since Natalie had died, he hadn't even thought about women in this way since then, but Sara was different, she was young, vibrant, bright, smart, and she got him, his love for his career, his bugs and how he liked to be a private person.

"That sounds like a great idea, let me go change first, I am not going out in paint covered clothes." She smirked as she pushed herself off the counter, and moved towards the door.

"I'm going to do the same, I'll call us a cab so in about twenty minutes outside?" He spoke softly again, his voice mellowing out while he spoke to her.

"Mhmm okay see you soon." She said then left to go find something to wear in from the boxes she had in her bedroom, finding her deep blue knee length dress with the shoulder straps; she made quick work of her hair and put a little bit of make up on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled and sprayed a little perfume. She was going to wow this man and show him what it was he had been missing all these years.

Gil left Sara's calling the cab company on the way over to his house, he quietly went in, having a quick shower then got dressed in smart black slacks, a short sleeved dark blue shirt which he left the top button open, sliding his feet into his dress shoes he then put a little cologne on after trimming his beard a little. Happy with his appearance he walked out of his bedroom, his cell in pocket his wallet in his hand checking he had enough cash and his debt card on him, then slid it in his pocket, he was going to treat Sara the way any woman deserved to be treated. Grabbing his keys on the way out he also grabbed his light jacket, hanging it over his arm, just in case.

Sara made her way outside, smiling as she saw Gil, she walked over to him and a grin came across her face. His shirt was the same color as her dress. Gil grinned a little and blushed. "Catherine always says this shirt is the best looking on me." He shrugged, "I can go change if you'd prefer." He offered but saw the shake of Sara's head.

"I think it's cute that we are wearing the same color, great minds think alike, and Catherine's right, that shirt looks great on you." She said softly with a little wink at the end.

Getting out of the cab, Gil offered his hand to Sara, guiding her on to her feet; he smiled as he took the smallest moment to admire her. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't stop himself. "May I say that you look beautiful tonight." He spoke out softly as he guided her away from the road side and towards the Bellagio conservatory, he knew this was where he'd want to take Sara on their first date, with her love of vegetation, and his love of butterflies, he wanted to show her, knowing it would be quiet at this time of the morning, he opened the door ahead of her, his hand on the small of her back as they entered, closing the door behind him he smiled as butterflies flew around.

Feeling for his hand, Sara grabbed it and squeezed it with a huge smile on her lips then she turned to him as her fingers naturally laced through his. "This is so wow!" She said the smile still plastered on her face. "How can they do this so close to all pollution and bright lights of the city?" She asked as she moved herself close to him, their hands locked together.

"Well it's all locked down in here so it's a little piece of heaven, in the middle of mayhem." He smiled as he squeezed her hand and led her around the display. It was beautiful, every time Gil saw a new butterfly he'd point it out to Sara and tell her all about it, she watched him intently, loving that he was so passionate about what he was talking about. By the time they reached the end, they had been in there for nearly three hours. Now nearly four am, Gil took Sara to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks for them, getting a corner booth they sat side by side, sipping away at their drinks.

Sara was lost in thought when Gil had left to get more drinks, they had gone from being friends to kind of dating, he hadn't let go of her hand until they got into the bar and that was only to get his wallet out to pay for their drinks, telling her that it was his treat tonight and she wasn't paying for anything. Looking over at him, he looked so good in that shirt and pants, the way he was standing she could see his ass through the pants, she couldn't help but wonder how soft his butt cheeks would be against her hands. Lost in that thought she hadn't realised that he was on his way back over to her. "Sara are you okay?" He asked as he sat back down next to her, placing his hand on her thigh.

"I'm fine, sorry lost in thought there." She spoke out softly as she blushed slightly. She definitely didn't want Gil knowing what she was thinking about right now.

"Okay, well I was thinking that after this, we could maybe head to the water feature of Aria." He spoke softly, not removing his hand from her knee, feeling that he needed to touch her in some way. Seeing Sara agree they fell back into conversation, comfortable with each other, they walked out of the Bellagio then headed to the water feature, knowing the fountains of Bellagio was better, but they weren't on at this time of the morning. Sun was rising slowly by the time they got a cab home, getting the cab to stop outside Sara's they both got out. Gil paid the cab driver then turned to Sara, walking her up to her door, she opened the door, this was the part of the date, neither of them were sure of.

Catching each other's eyes they both smirked and shook their heads, Gil ran his fingers through his hair. "So I had a really nice time Sara." He said the first to find his voice.

"I did too, thank you Gil." She spoke softly, it was weird them standing at the doorway, but she didn't want to lead him on, she wanted it to go slow, not rush into anything.

He nodded looking at her he closed the gap between them and kissed her cheek ever so lightly. "See you soon." He spoke out, knowing that Sara would be over by the time the girls were up for breakfast. He walked over to his house and opened his door, he made his way to his bedroom and sat on his bed, a huge smile on his face, tonight had been perfect, they had talked, taken in something they both enjoyed and had taken a nice walk before he had gotten the courage to kiss her cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - I am so sorry it has taken me this long to reply, finding the time to write has become a struggle, but I'm doing it in little bits at a time. Here's a short chapter, just a little gap filler until the next one that will answer all your questions on the case and what Gil and Sara decide. Reviews help, keep writing them, I love reading your thoughts. :)

Sara got inside and closed the pot behind her, she couldn't believe how amazing that date had just been, he had taken her to somewhere she never thought she'd see in Vegas, the bought her a couple of drinks before having a romantic walk on the strip, then he got them a cab home before giving her the lightest most perfect first date kiss. Going through to her bedroom, she stripped out of her dress hanging it up then set out jeans and a top, clean underwear then headed into the bathroom, she turned on the shower, letting the water warm as she brushed her teeth and tweezed her eyebrows, she hated when they were out of shape. Stepping under the spray she let it run down her body and she smiled brightly, she was dating this man, he was kind, gentle and caring from what she had seen and gotten to know.

Once she had showered, she dried herself off and got dressed, it was nearly eight am, knowing she'd need to get some sleep soon she decided to find out what the girls were doing first. Styling her hair she added a little lip gloss before she grabbed her keys and headed across the street, letting herself into the house that was like a second home to her. She smiled brightly as she saw Gil making pancakes, he had showered and changed too, taking a silently taking a moment to admire him from the doorway she smiled when he turned and smiled at her.

"You didn't take long, the girls are still sleeping." Gil spoke out flipping a pancake, he looked over at Sara, he couldn't help but smile, even in everyday clothes, she looked amazing.

"Enough time to shower and change, I wanted to be here for the girls, we should do something fun with them today!" Sara suggested as she walked over to where he was working and took a pancake off the top of the stack and smirked as she started to eat it.

Gil rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, playfully swatting her hand away as she took the pancake. "Hey, they are for the girls!" He pointed out as he showed her the waffle batter that was about to get made for them. "What do you suggest we do then?" He asked the smile still on his face as his cell phone rang. He nodded an apology, in return she just smiled and took over so he could answer the phone.

She heard a one sided conversation, but she knew it wasn't good. Hanging up, Gil slid his phone into his pocket and looked at Sara. "We have an appointment with my lawyer in an hour. I know it's sunday but apparently he has good news for me." Gil explained as he took over again, finishing up the pancakes, dividing them into two equal piles as he looked at Sara, knowing she was processing it all.

"Why do I have to be there, I know it has to do with Aurora, but still, it's your malpractice suit" She asked her brow wrinkled in confusion as she looked at Gil.

"My lawyer just told me that both of us should be there, apart from that, I don't know." Gil shrugged his shoulder and then went on to make waffles. "Once we have a quick breakfast we should leave, Alex can take the girls for an hour or two." He added as he quickly put the waffles on a plate, making a second batch.

"Okay, fair enough. Should I go change?" She asked a she looked down at what she was wearing, it was comfortable clothes, to muck about with the girls in.

"No, it will be fine, its not like it's court. It's just a meeting with the lawyer." He spoke out softly as the girls came through still looking rather sleepy. Instantly Sara was down on her knees at their height and wrapping her arms around them both.

An hour later, Gil held Sara's hand while they waited for Gil's lawyer. It felt natural that they were holding hands, like it was something they had been doing all their lives. Going into the lawyer's office, they were met by three looking official men and Gil's lawyer, folders in front of them, they asked Gil and Sara to both take a seat, before opening their folders, the oldest looking of the three started to speak. "In regards to the malpractice suit against..."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I own nothing, this was all created as part of the story, I don't even know if this is what would happen but hey it's my story so it's going how I want it to ;) Reviews have been amazing recently, thank you all so much! Keep them coming. Here is what you've all been waiting for, the malpractice suit. ;)

* * *

Taking a seat around a conference table, Sara and Gil sat next to each other, with Gil's lawyer at his side, across from the three gentlemen dressed in suits all with files in front of them. Sara was a little anxious about all this, especially since she didn't really have anything to do with the malpractice suit against the hospital and medical staff involved, although Gil did tell her everything about it, she was still in the dark when it came to meetings like this. Clasping her hands together under the table she looked at Gil then at the men across from them.

"In regards to the malpractice suit against Southern Hills hospital and medical center, and to the medical team that was present on the day of Friday; February Twenty –Sixth nineteen ninety nine, in particular Dr Farrah who was the doctor in charge at the time and who communicated with Dr Grissom." The gentleman in the middle spoke out. "We are here on behalf of the hospital. We have been in talks with them and they have come to a settlement if you are in agreement Dr Grissom."

Gil looked at his lawyer who nodded, signalling that this was good, knowing that he should take into consideration; he looked at the men once again. "And what would that be?" He asked his voice normal, with no feelings behind it.

"The hospital has already fired Dr Farrah, and three of the nurses who were involved in the case have also been let go." The gentleman on the right said. "They would also like to offer you this, for the death of Natalie." He spoke out showing Gil the sheet of paper, which showed $550,000 underlined. "And for the loss of Aurora Rose Sidle." He slid another sheet of paper which showed $495,000. "So in total, you get $1,045,000." He read out and then looked at Gil.

Gil sat in shock, he was getting offered over one million dollars, it wasn't what he had expected at all, he looked at Sara and saw the shock in her face too. Processing it, the gentleman who had remained silent until this point, looked at Sara. "Miss Sidle, we asked for you to be here, because the hospital also realises that Dr Grissom was not the only one at a loss, in fact Aurora Rose Sidle has missed out on growing up with her father and twin sister. So we are offering you as her guardian, $675,000, you can put it in trust fund or control so that her everyday living expenses are taken care off. Whatever you want to do with the money to make sure her future is well taken care off." He spoke as he showed her the file with the documents regarding the money the hospital was willing to pay out.

"If we were to turn this down, what would happen next?" Gil asked as he looked at his lawyer, he knew he wanted justice for Natalie and the fact he had been separated from his daughter, and just knowing that the doctor and nurses involved had been fired already, that was the main thing, getting all this money was just an extra.

"Well it would go back to the board and discussed, then we would see what we do from there. I don't know what would happen but trust me Dr Grissom this is a great offer." The gentleman in the middle spoke out. He watched as Gil and Sara silently communicated with each other. Something they had been doing a lot of recently.

"Did they explain why they did this?" Gil asked, letting the thought of accepting over a million dollars sink in a little more. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm afraid they didn't have a valid reason, they have however deeply apologised, also putting into writing from each of them." He paused to slide an envelope over to them. "They are deeply sorry for all the hurt they have caused your families." The gentleman in the middle explained. Gil took the envelope and looked at Sara, thinking they were no longer two families, but one family, the girls had a mom and a dad, they had two beautiful daughters, even if Henley still called Sara, Sara, that didn't matter, Gil knew that Sara wouldn't treat her differently to what she did with Aurora.

"How long do we have to decide on this?" Gil asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't expected this to happen so quickly, he just wanted to see justice for Aurora and Henley. In all honesty he didn't even know which of them was born first, he hadn't been there and for that he would always feel guilty.

"Twenty four hours, the hospital board would like this dealt with as soon as possible, they are deeply ashamed in what happened, I suspect that Dr Farrah will never work as a doctor here again." The gentleman in the middle spoke out. Sara looked at the man whom she had spent the night with, enjoying the best date she had ever had. Wondering what was going on in his head, she watched his facial features, trying to read them, but he had his poker face on, he wasn't letting anything go.

"Okay, I'll call my lawyer once we have made a decision." He nodded at the three gentlemen; Gil wanted to verbally discuss it with Sara, although he knew what he wanted to do already. Sara's opinion counted, in more ways than just the malpractice suit.

"Okay Dr Grissom, Miss Sidle, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to meet with us, we look forward to hearing your decision." Again the middle gentleman spoke, he was the one that seemed to be in charge, holding out his hand he shook Gil's hand then Sara's before the duo left the office. Walking back to the car, Gil slipped the paperwork he had been given into his pocket.

Gil looked over at Sara before pulling out of the car park, this was a little surreal. "So what are you thinking?" He asked turning the engine on, he reversed the car, then sped out of the car park. Instead of going home, he drove in the direction of the coffee shop, he knew they needed to have a proper talk and not around the girls.

"I don't know Gil, I mean wow, you'd be a millionaire, I'd be constantly worrying if I was using the money right for Aurora, and it's scary." She spoke out noticing that he wasn't driving in the direction to their street.

"I know it is. I never expected this; I just wanted it to be over, for justice for Natalie, Aurora and Henley." It didn't matter to him about himself, it was about them,

"I know, and you've gotten that with Dr Farrah being fired along with the nurses involved, but the money would be nice to you know, set up a future for the girls." Sara spoke noticing them stopping in the coffee shop car park.

"Yes, I see your point. Let's grab a coffee, think about this seriously, it's a lot of money to consider." He sighed turning off the engine, getting out of the car, he walked around and opened Sara's door for her, then offered his hand helping her out of the car. Placing his hand on her lower back while they walked inside the coffee shop, his mind was turning so much it was making him slightly dizzy.

Sitting back in the car with coffees and a muffin each, Gil rested his head back and sighed. "I think I know what I want to do, but your opinion counts, what do you want to do?" He asked Sara softly.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Well here's another chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy this one! Reviews are lovely I love reading your thoughts so keep them coming (:

Sara took a sip of the hot liquid, and sighed looking over at Gil. "I say we go for it, I doubt if we continue to fight them we would get much more since the have already fired the team that was involved." Sara said rationally, she wondered what his thoughts on it were; he always seemed to go silent when he was thinking.

"Money wasn't why I did this; I did it to get justice for Natalie, Aurora and Henley." He spoke out as he turned his head facing Sara "I wanted the hospital to take responsibility for what they did; they couldn't even give me a valid reason as to why this happened. I get a letter of apology from them but no answer as to why, that's what's bugging me." He spoke out as he shook his head just a little, he hated that they thought throwing money around would fix it.

"I know that Gil, but I'm thinking about the girls future, not their past. What happened was awful, but it brought me here, I got Aurora out of it, and now it has given me the chance to date this handsome, caring father of two beautiful girls." She paused leaning over and taking his hand in hers, their fingers lacing together. "That money could set them up with great futures, college, university, overseas travelling, whatever they want to do, not only will they have our support but they will have financial support, think about it, what would Natalie say about setting up their future?" Sara was trying her hardest to see that if they took the money, then the girls would be set up for life.

Looking at her as their hands laced together, he nodded. "Natalie would want them to have the best future possible." He spoke softly as his eyes looked into hers. "I think we should settle, take the money and give our girls what they deserve." He spoke out softly. "If we opened High-Yield Savings accounts for them, say quarter of a million for each of them, that could be their college or future funds, god knows what I'd do with the other half a million and you'd have whatever they offered you, we could have a good future, all of us." He said softly rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. She had to hold back the gasp she so wanted to let go off, he was including her in his future.

"I can do Aurora's account Gil, that's what the money I'm getting is for." She said simply as she saw him shake his head. She frowned a little at him.

"Use that money to work on their present future, vacations, books and stuff she needs now." He spoke out not giving her the chance to respond, he knew they could discuss it all later. "I need to call my lawyer and let him know our decision, then we need to go home and get some sleep before our painting rooms tonight." He gave her a soft smile, taking his hand back he took out his phone making the call to his lawyer who was thrilled at the decision, he said he would sort everything out and get back to them when he needed signatures.

Getting home, Gil opened the door for Sara, he knew she would be leaving soon to go rest before they went painting, finishing off her bedroom and then moving into her living room; Gil was excited that he was getting to help her, spend more time with her, truth be told he wasn't sure about the feelings he was having but he knew that he was happy when she was around. After spending half an hour with the girls, Jim came over and took them out, going to the zoo; Gil was glad that he was going to get peace to sleep, for a few hours at least. He watched as Jim took his car, instead of changing seats around, Sara stood beside Gil, so close he could smell her shampoo, he smiled as she made her excuses and left saying she'd be back in time for dinner with the girls. He simply nodded and wished her a good sleep.

Getting inside, Gil headed straight for his bedroom, knowing that the girls would be gone for several hours with Jim, he stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into bed, laying his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and images of Sara flooded to him, with a smile on his face, he soon drifted off to sleep.

Sara walked into her home going into her bedroom she laughed, her bed was still in the middle of the floor, dust sheets over it, plus she had chucked a whole lot of clothes and such all over it, there was no way she was getting in that bed, the girls beds were half bunks and too short for Sara to even consider, she thought about the couch, but it was only a two seater, not long enough for her to stretch out. Sighing she picked up a change of clothes, her pj's which were a vest top and short shorts. She shoved it all in a bag and headed back out of her home. She didn't care what it looked like, she as going to Gil's home to sleep.

She walked in, hitting the alarm off then setting it again as quickly as she could, then headed to the bathroom and changed, now came the difficult decision, the couch was big enough but she would get disturbed, that only left the empty half of Gil's bed. It was an easy decision really, she had shared a bed with him before, they were getting closer, and she really needed sleep. Walking into his bedroom she quietly closed the door behind her and dropped her bag of clean clothes in the chair while her dirty clothes were in a pile underneath, she smiled seeing him asleep already, biting on her bottom lip, she pulled back the covers and slid into the bed next to him, laying on her side, she had her back to him as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Hey and so I've managed to throw out another chapter to you, THANK YOU ALL for your lovely reviews, they all mean so much to me, keep them coming. (: I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it (:

* * *

Gil was the first to wake; he looked around feeling a presence around him. A smile grew on his face as he saw the brunette hair spread across the pillow next to him, she had rolled on her back at some point while they slept, remembering going to sleep alone, he wondered why Sara was in his bed, not that he was about to complain, it felt good to wake up with her in his bed, it felt right, like somehow this was the way it was supposed to be. Then the feeling of warmth came to his mind, her hand was in his, fingers laced against her stomach, her bare stomach, his breath hitched as he realised his hand was touching her bare skin, he took a deep breath and sighed out, using his free hand he reached up and tucked the stray hairs from her face and smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He smiled brightly as he ran his fingertips down her cheek.

"Don't think you're getting laid." She chuckled. "Not a first date kinda girl, wine and dine me a few times and we'll see." She winked then laughed a little, she knew she had to explain why she was in his bed, rolling on her side to face him a little more

"I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you." He smiled and as she continued to speak he laughed. "I had more than just wine and dine you planned honey, but if your that easy." He laughed again and turned onto his side, their hands staying joined.

Sara smiled "Hey I am not easy!" She said faking shock, "I could make you work so hard for it." She grinned at him.

"I'm sure you could, but you won't, so what do I owe the pleasure of you being here beside me?" He asked softly. He knew that this playful conversation would never have happened with any other woman, Sara was different and he brought light to his life.

"Sure about that mister?" She asked with a smirk. "Well, do you remember the state we left my bedroom last night? My bed was impossible to get to with everything on top and well the girls have bunks at mine, I was not going on them, couches were out because I can't stretch out so I came over here, although I could have slept on your couch, I'd have gotten disturbed by Alex or Jim coming back with the girls so I came in here, logical really." She paused. "And it's not like we haven't shared a bed before, I hope you don't mind." She said biting her bottom lip as she looked at him.

He smiled the whole way through her explanation. "Of course I don't mind, if I had known you were here I would have probably not hogged the bed as much." He laughed.

Shaking her head she smiled at him. "You didn't hog the bed, you were the perfect gentleman, In fact with the exception of your hand, I'd say I never knew you were next to me." She squeezed his hand lightly. "We should get up before the girls get back." Sara spoke out softly, although she never wanted this moment to end.

Gil sighed. "Well I hope to continue being a gentleman towards you." He smiled, "Although next time it might not just be my hand." He smirked as she hit his chest with a thump, causing him to give off an 'oof' "You're right, we should make a move." He reached over and grabbed his cell, and quickly checked his messages. "Jim has taken the girls for dinner." He read out, replying with an okay, he set his phone back down. "So can I wine and dine you again tonight once he girls go to bed?" He asked with a smile.

"Why Doctor Grissom, is that your way of asking me out on a date?" She asked with a smirk crossing her lips as she sat up a little, pulling her vest top down over her stomach as it had risen during the time she was sleeping. "I'd love to, if last night was anything to go by, I can't wait." She winked at him playfully as she got out of bed, standing up and heading over to her clothes. "I'm going to steal the bathroom first." She smiled, moving around with ease.

"Well now I've got to think about what we could do." He smiled. "Okay." Gil was glad she was going to the bathroom first, it would give him the chance to let his morning wood reduce, he just hoped Sara hadn't realised he had a massive erection while she was in bed with him.

* * *

Putting the girls to bed, was easy, Sara did it and tucked them both in while Gil called ahead and booked a table for them to eat, they had decided that they would just go for a meal then come back and finish up Sara's decorating, still classing it as a second date, but of course they weren't really counting, they were just enjoying spending time with each other. The meal went as planned, shared looks, holding hands across the table, Gil's hand on her lower back as they walked back to his car, the night was good. Changing into their overalls, they started in Sara's bedroom, glad it only needed one coat of paint, where as the living room required two coats.

They started in Sara's bedroom, flirty comments being thrown at each other. Just enjoying each other's company, Gil moved on to the living room while Sara opened a bottle of wine and took a couple glasses through, they drank and painted, finishing the first coat of paint in the living room they headed to the bedroom, knowing the walls would be dry now, they adjusted everything in the room the way Sara wanted it, clearing her bed, and putting everything away, of course Gil had to find the lace underwear while moving some things and started to blush.

"Seriously?" Sara questioned him as she walked over a slight sway in her hips. "You are blushing at seeing my underwear, and it's not even on me." She grinned as she took the item out of his hands and put it in the drawer it belonged in behind him. "Gilbert, you are going to see my underwear eventually so don't get embarrassed about it." She smiled pecking his cheek.

Gil didn't know what to do, when he had picked up a black and pink lace bra, he had never thought of Sara as a woman to wear pink, but apparently she did, he knew their was a blush in his cheeks he just didn't want Sara to see it, but she had, and was now questioning him about it. "It's a big deal for me. The last women's underwear I saw that meant something to me was Natalie's when I was cleaning it out of the bedroom." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll try." He spoke out softly.

Sara looked at him as he spoke and nodded her head slightly. "I get that Gil, it's just me, and I'm not going to bite." She smirked. "Well maybe but that's different." She winked at him as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "That's all I ask. You never need to be embarrassed around me." Sara gave him a soft smile as she said what she felt needed to be said.

Gil got caught up in the moment as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Is it okay if I kiss you now?" He asked looking in her eyes, receiving a silent nod of her head, he closed the gap and kissed her lips softly at first, pulling back and making sure that it was okay, seeing her eyes shut he took that to be okay and closed the gap again, this time the kiss was a little harder, more passionate, his hands on her lower back as her hands wrapped around his neck, he slowly slid his tongue over her bottom lip, in asking for entrance and when she did open her mouth, both tongues duelled, circling and rubbing against each others, her fingers running through the hair at the back of his head while his hands went lower onto her butt, he picked her up as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

Carrying her over to the bed, he set her down gently, breaking their kiss, until he had climbed on the bed with her and she immediately found his lips again, rolling him on his back, she straddled him as their tongues fought against each other again, his hands on her butt, squeezing gently, causing her to moan slightly into his mouth, Gil knew he had found the woman of his dreams right there, just by the passion in her kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I have been wanting to post this for the last twenty hours or so, but my internet is playing up! BOO. Anyway! Here you go, another chapter, and again thank you all for your amazing reviews, they mean so much to me. Keep them coming (:

* * *

Time seemed to fly past, not knowing how long they had been making out for Sara pulled back for some air, her lips swollen and red Gil didn't know if he had seen anything quite as beautiful. His finger rose to her lips and grazed across them so gently. "Mmm…" She smiled down at him. "Now I was not expecting that." She smirked as her hands balanced on his chest.

Gil couldn't stop smiling, he nodded his head softly as he watched her every move. "Neither was I." He said honestly his hand tucking her hair away behind her ear. "But I'm so glad it did." Gil was a very honest man when it came to Sara; here she was straddling him, her hands on his chest while he had one hand on her hip and the other at her face, touching her softly.

"The awkwardness of when our first kiss was going to happen has gone, does this mean I can kiss you when I want?" She asked with a huge grin. Sara looked down at him, her eyes flicking from between his eyes to his swollen lips, slightly hidden by his beard.

"Yes honey it means you can kiss me whenever you want." He spoke out softly he couldn't believe that they were here. "As long as you know I'll be kissing you when I want to." He smirked.

Sara's smile grew if that was at all possible. "Looking forward to it Doctor Grissom." She winked. "Let's get the living room done before breakfast." She said as she climbed off him, as she did so he let a groan at the loss of her. "Then we can kiss some more." She said with a light smirk in her voice, she straightened herself out while he stood up and stretched out straightening out himself.

"Hmm… how would you like to go out for breakfast after we drop the girls at playgroup, my treat?" Gil suggested he wanted to treat her the way she deserved, like a princess; he hated men who took advantage of women and didn't care for them as they should be.

"Sounds good, I'm in the mood for a big fruit salad, oh and a stack of pancakes." She smiled leading him through to the living room; she looked around to see what they needed to do. Gil just rolled his eyes and nodded. He picked up his roller, topping up his tray with paint.

"Okay, I know the perfect place, just around from the girls playgroup." He smiled starting to paint again. "So are we going to tell the girls that we are dating?" He asked, to be honest he didn't know how Henley and Aurora would take it.

Sara stopped when he heard his question and looked at him. She thought for a moment. "Well I think we should, I mean they see daddy kissing mommy/Sara, well it could get confusing for them." Sara spoke out as she walked over to him. "They have never seen us with partners, of course they've seen their friends parents or whatever, but it's different when it's in their home, when it's their dad." She looked at him hoping he was understanding what she was saying.

"That's what I was thinking; I know that if I were them I'd want to know. I mean, I grew up in a single parent home from the age of nine, my dad died one day mom came in with drinks and dad was in the chair, she couldn't wake him, but no one ever talked to me about it. But well if mom had gotten with anyone, I would have wanted to know, just to know she was happy." Gil explained as he looked at Sara, he never really talked about that time in his life.

"So over breakfast we talk to them." Sara spoke out as she put her hand on his arm, "And if you want to talk about anything, you know I'm here for you right?" She said softly, even though she had only known him for a few weeks she knew how difficult had been for him to tell her what he had just said.

"Yes, over breakfast and thank you." He gave her a soft smile then a small kiss. The last twenty four hours had been so much, Gil was just glad that he had such a great woman beside him, helping him make a huge decision, and of course their dates as well as that kiss. He couldn't believe that they were dating now; he hadn't courted a woman since Natalie and that had been nearly ten years before.

* * *

It was amazing how quickly the two became relaxed around each other. Casual touches, light kisses in passing, they were making breakfast for the girls when Sara was slicing up some fruit for them his hand slid around her back while reaching for a spatula. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Both girls decided to get up not long after; they had an hour until the girls had to be at playgroup so Gil got them both set up with eggs and Sara gave them each a small fruit salad. While they took their normal seats Gil looked at them both and started to speak.

"Girls, I know you've never seen either of us with a girlfriend or boyfriend, we've always been more about looking after you two." He spoke out, his eyes seeking out theirs, seeing their nods he looked at Sara who gave him an encouraging smile, and then he continued. "So up until recently, I never thought I'd meet someone that would want to spend time with like I did with your birth mom." Gil had recently got used to calling Natalie birth mom meanwhile he saw Sara as just mom now, even if Henley wasn't calling her mom yet. "That was until I met Sara." He smiled and the girls who looked between both Gil and Sara. "So what I'm trying to tell you girls is that Sara and I are dating." He hoped that they would know what he meant but when he was met with confused looks he sighed.

"Aurora remember when Jamiee started to stay with Liam, well that's kind of what daddy and mommy are doing." Sara spoke out softly. "I don't know how to explain it to you Henley, maybe daddy knows of a couple…" She said looking at Gil who nodded his head.

"Yes, Henley, Auntie Catherine and Uncle Warrick, remember when they started kissing and holding hands and Lindsey was complaining about Warrick always being around?" He looked at Henley, who nodded her head. "Well Sara and I will kind of be like that, but Sara's around anyway so that won't be different, it just means that we might kiss and cuddle a little in front of you. Sara might sleep in my bed sometimes or I might go over to hers and sleep there." He spoke out as the girls both nodded.

It was Aurora who found her voice first and looked at her twin before looking at Sara. "So does that mean you'll be like a proper mommy and daddy that live together and do all that yucky kissing?" She asked softly.

Gil held back a little laugh as he watched Sara react to the question. "Sort of, we won't be living together, not yet anyway, but yes we will be doing all that yucky kissing." She grinned leaning over and tickling Aurora who giggled.

"Daddy why can't Sara just move in with us here then?" Henley asked as she moved over and sat on his lap.

"Because sweetie, it's still early days for us, we've only had a couple of dates, and I don't think she could handle the middle of the night cuddles yet." He grinned as Sara raised her eyebrow.

"Middle of the night cuddles?" She asked as Aurora continued to eat and giggle, she had only recently found out about these, taking part in a few herself.

Gil laughed at Sara's expression. "It means you wouldn't only be sharing a bed with me, but two little monsters too." He smiled as Henley frowned at him.

"I am not a monster daddy! Neither is Aurora." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Gil. That was when he shook his head and laughed.

"I'm sure I'd manage to share a bed with you all." Sara smirked as she took a sip out of her coffee cup.

* * *

Once they had dropped the kids off, Gil and Sara headed for some breakfast, he bought her a skinny decaf caramel latte along with the fruit salad and pancakes she wanted, buying himself a normal black decaf coffee and a stack of pancakes, choosing to not go near meat he wanted to be able to kiss Sara, so meat wasn't an option.

They were half way through eating their meal when Gil's phone rang, he sighed and apologised to Sara before answering it. He listened to the caller, giving a few answers and then hung up. "Just work, they wanted to know if the new girl was going to be there tonight." He smirked.

Sara looked at him and frowned. "If you call me the new girl, I personally will hurt you, I am no girl, all woman babe, and new makes me sound like I've never done this before, I'm a well trained investigator, if they have to give me a title, call me the woman from San Francisco." She said as he held his hands up.

"I wouldn't dream of it, and I know your all woman." He smirked letting his eyes float down her body, well as much as he could see then back up to her face and smiled. "Okay I'll pass that on." He said simply then got back into his breakfast.

"Hey! Who said you could check me out huh?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him as his eyes connected with hers and then she smiled showing him that she was just messing with him. "Check me out all you want, you are the only one allowed to look and touch." She grinned as she popped a strawberry in her mouth.

Gil was shocked at how forward she was being but he wasn't about to complain, he looked at her and smiled. "Well I'd hope so honey." Was all he said before focusing on his breakfast again.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Okay, this is my first proper attempt at smut... sorry if it sucks, I will improve hopefully (; Anyway reviews makes me so happy! Thank you again for all your kind words, keep it up people. Here you go, another Double Trouble fix. (;

* * *

The rest of the day went past quite quickly, they went their separate ways after breakfast, both sleeping before work, Gil let Sara sleep longer while he went and picked up the girls, taking them home he played around with them, read them a story and had even started on their dinner of a vegetarian lasagne before Sara arrived, Gil was busy peeling vegetables when he felt her arm snake around his waist from behind, he grinned, it felt good having a woman in his life, especially when it was as amazing as Sara.

"You let me sleep way too long." She spoke out simply, she had dressed to go into work, her work shoes, jeans that showed off all her slight curves, and a plain black top, stylish but yet comfortable for work, this was going to be the first time she was going to meet Catherine and Warrick, she already got on well with Nick and Greg. She had met Jim a few times now and they seemed to get on well too, but she was unsure because she was stepping into a territory that had been Catherine as the only woman for so long.

Gil looked at her as he put his arm around her gently, "Well I thought it would be best if you were well rested for your first night in the Las Vegas crime lab." He smiled softly. "Anyway, did you sleep well?" He asked as he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers for a moment then pulled back, watching her face grow a smile.

Once he had kissed her, she smirked "I don't think I ever want to get used to that, if this is how it feels." She said with a smile still on her lips. "I did sleep great; you were present in my dream." She smirked remembering how she had woken up.

_Sara stretched out on her bed, this was where they first kissed and her pillow smelt of him, she easily drifted off to sleep. After the sleep fog had cleared, she saw him, standing in his court suit, he look so amazing, with the feeling that she wanted to rip it off him, shaking that thought out of her head, she approached him when he held out his hand, not knowing where they were she let him lead her around, ending up in a hotel room, Sara was first to enter with Gil following behind her, he closed the door while she stepped further inside, seeing champagne and strawberries on the table that had two chairs around it, something that reminded her of something she would probably find in Paris or somewhere romantic like that. _

_Turning her attention to Gil once again he was now standing next to her, his hand on the base of her back, rubbing gently. "It's all for you honey." His deep husky voice spoke out to her, a smile grew on her lips as she walked over and poured two glasses out, handing one to him then took a sip out of her own before she picked up a strawberry, biting the end off she moaned at the taste before she put the remainder of the strawberry to his lips, letting him take a bite out of it, she smiled as the juices started to drip down his chin, her tongue flicked out and caught the drop before it could go any further. Her lips then travelling up to his and brushing against them for a moment before the kiss grew deeper, tongues fighting against each other, hands sliding all over each other's body before Gil hooked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, this time there was no mistaking his hard on, if both of them had been naked at that point, Sara was sure he would be deep inside her within moments. _

_Feeling him carry her over to the bed, she kept her arms and legs around him when he set her on the bed, her lips attached to his, she knew that this was going to be their moment, the first time they came together as a couple, it wouldn't just be sex for her, no this was love, they were about to make love. Her hand slid to his tie, loosing it as she pulled it off his neck and then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing his jacket to the floor, she pushed his shirt from his shoulders, leaving him with a bare chest she ran her fingernails down it, smiling against his lips as she heard his slight groan, his hands working on getting her top, getting it up to her neck he broke their lips for a moment before he threw her shirt to the floor along with his jacket, returning his hands to her body he worked her button of her jeans, her legs unwinding from his waist as he stood up and pulled her jeans off, leaving her in her underwear. His hands undid his belt buckle then unzipping his suit pant and letting them fall to the floor with the rest, he climbed back up on the bed and pinned her below him, his lips moving from hers down her neck resting at his collarbone, as her hands ran up and down his chest. _

_Gil's finger ran over the edge of her bra, slowly teasing her as he did so, he looked up at her face, he could see the smile that remained on her face, his hand slid around her back as she arched for him, his hands unfastening her bra and then slid it off, marvelling in the sight of her bare breasts before him, slowly his lips crashed against her neck again as his hand lightly massaged her breast, his finger and thumb finding her nipple, twisting it slightly as it hardened. He moved his mouth down the v of her cleavage, mixing his kisses with his tongue out tasting her skin, he closed his eyes as his lips closed around her erect nipple, feeling her back arch towards him again his hand found her thigh, slowly sliding up the inside he reached her panties, feeling how damp they felt he let his lips loosen around her nipple and looked up at her. "So wet Sara." He spoke out as his lips found her other nipple, bringing it to the same level her other one was at, his fingers teasing her through the fabric. _

_A bang outside woke Sara from her slumber, cursing as she could feel that the dream had more of an effect on her body that she had hoped. She sighed, getting up out of her bed, heading straight for a cold shower. _

"Oh really? Was I?" He asked matching her smirk, he saw her shake her head. And turn away from him.

"Yes you were, now where are the girls?" She asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, her throat suddenly dry, she took a few massive sips from it before replacing the cap and setting it on the counter.

Gil turned and looked at her, a smirk still on his lips. "Did Sara Sidle have a dirty dream?" He asked as he approached her, his hands finding her waist quickly so she couldn't leave. "They are in their room, doing the Clementoni princess dress room jigsaw puzzle. So now tell me Sara, what was in that dream of yours?" He asked as the smile came back on his face.

Feeling his hands on her waist she looked up into his eyes and sighed as she pressed her hands on the front of his shoulders her fingertips digging into his shoulders. "Ugh I don't want to tell you, you will laugh" She said as she lowered her head burying it in his chest.

"Oh come on, it's me, you don't need to be embarrassed around me." He smirked at using her words back at her.

"Oh you are so in trouble." She stood up straight again and looked at him, watching his facial reaction she began to speak. "So yes, I did have a dirty dream, it was just getting good and I got woke by something banging in the neighbours garden." She sighed.

Gil fought hard not to smile, but being a master at hiding his feelings, he just looked at her. "Just getting good? What was I about to do?" He asked keeping the best straight face he could.

"I am so not going over details with you!" She squirmed. "You know too much already!" She sighed. "Please Gil drop it, I know I shouldn't be embarrassed by this perfectly natural thing, but when it happens to include my boyfriend who hasn't seen me naked yet, I'm allowed to be." She spoke out fast, knowing she was over speaking again.

"Okay, hey okay I'll drop it." He soothed as his hands ran up and down her sides for a moment. "I still find it hot you're having sexy dreams about us." He winked and moved away from her getting back to their dinner. Sara just standing feeling the blush in her cheeks start to reduce.

* * *

After dinner Sara and Gil got the girls in bed, having a few hours left before they had to go into work, they had ended up on the couch making out like teenagers, their hands getting to know each others body before the alarm Sara had set on her phone went off. Agreeing to take one car, save on fuel cost. Gil drove them to the lab, glad Sara had already had her introduction to the lab, but it didn't stop Gil try his usual with new starts, asking for her blood, in reply he got told 'Yeah right you can forget it mister' followed by him shrugging his shoulders and grinning.

It was twenty minutes until their shift started, Gil had seen Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg go to the break room as they sat in Gil's office, Sara making sure she had all she needed, her badge, gun, and her kit stocked. She looked at Gil, giving him the nod letting him know she was ready. He walked over to her and gave her a soft gentle kiss, then lead her out of his office, his hand on her lower back as they made their way to the break room.

It fell silent when they walked in, Gil looked around at his team, Greg making coffee turned to see why it was so quiet all of a sudden. "Oh hey Sara! First shift, you nervous?" He asked as he pour three cups taking two over to Gil and Sara.

Sara smiled at the younger man. "Not really, it's just the same job different state." She laughed as she saw Nick look up from his cell phone.

"Sara! Great a pretty new face to see around here." He grinned at her as Gil coughed, Sara holding back her smirk.

"Okay, hello, yes I did have a nice vacation, thank you all for asking, now just to get it over and done with, everyone this is CSI Sara Sidle, she's a level three Greg so no ideas, And I must not call her the new girl, or well my life wouldn't be worth living, so she's the young woman whom has transferred into our team from San Francisco, was that okay honey?" He asked her as she glared at him.

"Dead, Gil you are dead." She said under her breath. "I guess that was okay, could have been better babe." She smirked at him. Catherine's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she listened to them, Gil was calling her honey and she was calling her babe. She hadn't seen that smile on Gil's face for a while, she gripped Warrick's knee causing him to frown at her.

"So what are you two together?" Catherine asked as she flicked her hair off her shoulder.

Sara nodded. "Yes, we are, is that going to be a problem? From what I hear we aren't the only couple in the team." She said slyly, she knew that Catherine and Warrick hadn't really told anyone but were an actual item.

Catherine glared at her, Warrick putting his hand on her knee to keep her calm. "One big happy family." Catherine said through gritted teeth.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews, this chapter was a little harder to write as I wasn't sure how to cause drama between Catherine and Sara, but it came to me and I got this written up, I hope you like it (: Please keep the reviews coming. I love reading your thoughts.

* * *

Once the cases had been divided, Sara had been put on a case with Gil and Catherine; Gil wanted both himself and Catherine to see Sara's strengths and weaknesses, so he put Sara on the lead, letting her take charge, which didn't please Catherine, but with the look Gil gave her, she kept her mouth shut for a change.

Near the end of their shift, Sara and Catherine had interviewed the lead suspect of their hit and run, looking very likely that he was in fact guilty, Jim was the officer working with them while Gil stood at the other side of the double mirror watching Sara do her thing, which she did well and they closed the case. The guy caved and told Sara and Catherine that he was guilty, that he had hit the woman and driven away, thankfully the woman hadn't been badly hurt, but had been hurt enough to put her in hospital and given a concussion.

Getting into the changing room, Sara was grabbing her bag and jacket when Catherine came in, seeing that they were alone, Catherine thought it was time to introduce herself properly. She walked towards Sara and gave her the ever popular fake smile, Catherine was so good at.

"Sara, so you and Gil, what did you two just jump into bed together or what? You two haven't known each other that long, little bit quick to be declaring a relationship if you ask me" She took a breath as Sara saw red, she had expected this to happen, of course Catherine would question her about her relationship with Gil.

"I don't think that is any of your business Catherine, and I'm sure Gil wouldn't be happy if he heard you." Sara spoke out calmly; she wasn't going to let Catherine win this one.

"I was best friends with Natalie, she used to tell me how amazing Gil is in bed, that he's well experienced, I wasn't surprised, to be honest, he's probably been with about twenty women since Natalie died. He's only with you because he wants you for sex." Catherine spoke out as she flicked her hair back

Sara bit her lip on the inside; she looked at the strawberry blonde. "Really? Wow, he told me, that he's never been with another woman since Natalie." Sara spoke out. "But who am I to believe, the guy who I've gotten to really know or some two bit whore here in Vegas." Sara asked as she walked towards the door.

"I am not a whore! I'm just going by what Natalie said. You should watch your back Sara; I have a lot of friends around here." Catherine threatened, she didn't like that this wasn't going the way she wanted it to.

"I'll be sure to remember that, but Catherine we have to work together so I'd lay off the attitude before I put a complaint in about my superior threatening me." Sara spoke out before walking out of the room, she wasn't sure if she should believe what Catherine was saying, was Gil using her for sex, had he lied to her about being with other women, was what Catherine was saying true.

Getting to his office door, all she wanted to do was get home and curl up in a ball on her bed, and think about everything, Catherine had placed doubts in her head, ad right now she wanted to be by herself, but since she and Gil had driven in together, she had to wait for him to finish. Knocking on the frame she looked at him. "Ready to go?" She asked softly, putting a smile on her face.

Gil looked up from his desk and then to the clock. "Oh sorry Sara I totally lost track of time. Yes, I'll be ready it a few moments. Come in and take a seat." He signalled to the empty chairs as she walked in and sat down, he could tell something was up, she was in a completely different mood from what she had been in earlier.

"That's okay." She spoke softly, crossing her leg over the other, she didn't say anything more as she watched him sign his name once again before he closed the file and put it in the outbox tray. Conversation was lost, neither spoke until Gil was ready to leave, once she was on her feet, his hand found her lower back, guiding her out to the car, being the gentleman he was, he opened her door for her and held her hand as she sat down, he was so caring, which got her mind working over time, all thanks to Catherine.

* * *

Getting home after their shift, Sara when into Gil's house to see the girls before Alex dropped them off at the playgroup. She spent about twenty minutes with the girls; Sara's mind was distracted from the conversation in the locker room giving the girls a hug before they left, Gil kept his eye on Sara, he knew something was wrong and was just waiting until Alex with the girls.

"Sara, would you like to stay for some breakfast?" He asked softly, his hand on her arm softly while they stood at the doorway watching the car leave.

Sara wasn't sure what to say, she turned to him and looked at him. "Tell me the truth; are you only with me for sex?" She asked, her arms crossed around her chest.

"What? Where is that coming from? Of course not Sara, sex is not a reason to be in a relationship, I enjoy our time together, you challenge me intellectually, you are amazing that you can know what I am thinking in one look, Sara it is just a bonus that you look great, I'm not going to lie, you are very attractive but honey, that is not the reason I am with you." Gil spoke softly as he took her hand in his, leading her inside and closed the door.

"Catherine said that you are very experienced, that she wouldn't be surprised if you have been with over twenty women since Natalie died, and that you were just with me for sex." Sara spurted out as she looked down at their joined hand.

"Oh Sara." Gil said softly as he ran his free hand through his hair. "None of that is true, I've been with no one since Natalie, I am not that experienced, I've had a few girlfriends, five, including Natalie, my number is the same." He spoke out as he looked at the younger woman.

Sara looked at him. "So why did Natalie tell Catherine that you were very experienced, and amazing in bed? Gil my number is only three, I'm not one to do the whole relationship thing, after my parents, I don't know it takes a lot for me to trust a guy, that's why I'm so focused on work and before all this…" She waved her hands around. "Aurora was my life."

Gil wrapped his arm around Sara taking her over to the couch; he sat down beside her and gave her a soft smile. "My relationship with Natalie, well it was convenience basically, she needed someone on her arm when she was at events and well it was nice to have a meal in the oven when I got home, the only reason she would say I was experienced was because she was sex mad, lets just say it was more frequent that she wanted it, how do you think she ended up pregnant, the twins were never planned, she was a big time lawyer, yes of course at the time I thought I loved her, I grieved for her and well it took me a while to take down her things, make this place mine, but now looking back, the love wasn't really there at all." He paused taking a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, she gave me the twins, so I can't really bad mouth her, but the love wasn't there."

Sara stared at the man next to her; she couldn't quite believe her ears. "And what if this isn't what we think it is, who's going to be the most hurt if this all fails?" She asked as she sighed "It's the girls, I don't think I can do that to them Gil."

He looked up his eyes connecting with hers; he shook his head for a moment. "Sara, what I feel for you is completely different, you excite me, you challenge me, you make me think that there could be a future with us, you, me, our girls, our life is only starting Sara, don't ever doubt that I don't have feelings for you, because honey, I don't go sharing my bed with anyone." He said with a smile.

Sara smiled softly as she looked at him, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes. She took a deep breath. "Okay." She nodded. "I'm sorry I've been an idiot." She sighed.

"No, Catherine is the idiot, sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Don't listen to her, she thinks she knows me, when really she doesn't, I tell her what I want to know, that's all." Gil said softly. "Now are you hungry?" He asked softly.

Sara shook her head. "Just tired, food can wait, I just want to curl up in bed and sleep for a week." She sighed, Gil smiled and took her hand, and pulling her to her feet he guided her to his bedroom.

"I'll find you something to sleep in. Please, just stay here with me." He asked her softly, she nodded her head, not trusting her voice, she watched as he pulled out a shirt of his and a pair of his pyjama bottoms, checking the elastic waist. "These should fit, they have a drawstring too." He smiled handing it all to her as he pulled out some for himself.

Once they were both ready for bed, Gil took his usual side, while Sara slid in beside him, he shuffled closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist gently he smiled against her hair. After a few moments, they were both relaxed enough and nearly on sleeping when Gil mumbled in Sara's ear. "I love you Sara Sidle."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N. Sorry this took so long to update, between internet being off and finding time to write, this week has been less fun than I hoped! Anyway, here's your next update, I hope you enjoy it, reviews as always are much appreciated. I love reading your thoughts on my writing (:

* * *

Sara heard his declaration; she turned around in his arms and looked at him. "What did you just say?" She asked, now wide awake, her eyes wide.

"I love you." Gil spoke out softly as he looked at her, his eyes holding the smile that was also on his lips.

Sara was shocked that he could just come out with it. She bit down on her bottom lip as a smile formed on her lips; she leaned in and kissed him softly, her lips gently caressing his for a moment before she pulled back "I love you too." She spoke out confidently as her fingers rubbing through his hair gently as she pulled him in for a kiss again, their tongues crashing together, moans elating from each of them.

After a few moments, they pulled back from each other, smiles on their faces, lips swollen from their kissing. "Don't think that entitles you to get lucky either Dr Grissom." She smirked. "You'd never get in my pants." She laughed as she raised the shirt showing him that the drawstring had to be wrapped around her waist and knotted to keep them on. They both laughed as Gil's fingers traced her stomach gently.

"Oh I don't know, I'm thinking I could get into them." He grinned. "But is that option available, or do I need to woo you a little more?" He asked sincerely as she burst out laughing.

"Gil, no one says woo anymore, you aren't a Sim." She said softly trying to control her laughter, which got worse when he looked at her funny.

"What is a Sim?" He asked confused as she rested her head back on the pillow, she raised an eyebrow at him and managed to stop laughing.

"Have you never heard of the computer game the Sims, I think they are about to realise Sims four soon. It's been around for years. Come on a man of your wisdom?" She asked as he looked confused, she shook her head and licked her lips. "Never mind, back to the original question, no you don't have to woo me any more babe." She spoke softly then started to kiss him again as she got on top of him, straddling his hips she broke the kiss and looked down at him.

His hands found her waist effortlessly, as his fingers worked on the knots she had tied to keep the pants on, she smiled as she watched his face, the laughter lines around his eyes creased as he concentrated on what he was doing. Finally freeing her from them, he let his hands hold onto her waist as his eyes met with hers.

Seeing the pyjama pants fall down as much as they could giving her position over the top of his hips, Gil smiled seeing her teal colored panties covering her center. He couldn't stop himself when his hands moved from her hips pushing the t-shirt she had on up and over her head, her breasts bare he took a moment to admire them before he found himself being stripped. She had lifted herself up slightly pulling his pyjama pants down freeing his growing erection.

He shuffled out of his pants, sitting up slightly to pull his shirt off, now lying underneath her, fully naked, Gil drank in her features, she was now on top of him in just her teal panties, she smiled as she leaned forward again, her lips colliding with his, as her stomach met his, her breasts rubbed against his chest, Gil rolled her over, taking charge, his lips moved from hers to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin for a moment while his hand ran from the breast it had just been cupping gently down to her waist, the band of her panties under his fingers, he heard her breath hitch as his fingers ran over the top of her underwear.

"So wet Sara." He spoke out as his lips found her nipple, his fingers teasing her through the fabric. Sara's fingers were in his hair. A soft moan coming from her lips as his tongue slowly caressed the nipple his mouth.

"That's what you said then… I woke up…. My dream…." She spoke out in gasps, as he looked up at her and smiled softly, his lips abandoned her nipple as he moved them back up to her face.

"This is no dream Sara." He whispered as his fingers pushed her panties to the side, sliding his fingers over her core, he found her clit and rubbed circles around it. "So fucking wet… so good Sara." He moaned as his lips moved to her neck. He felt her back arch to meet with his fingers, smiling against her skin; he took this opportunity and slid two fingers inside her, gaining a loud moan from her lips. Her hands running up and down his body, touching wherever she could touch, she just needed to feel him.

Gil slid his fingers out, then pulled her panties off, and took a second to just admire her body, the slight blush in her cheeks from their actions already, he found it all so very attractive, knowing that he had caused her to have that blush. Kissing her lips once, he moved down her body, positioning himself between her legs, his beard tickling the inside of her legs, while his tongue found her clitoris, circling it before he took it between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Her moans filling the air around them, his tongue sliding in and out of her, doing everything it could to cause her the maximum amount of pleasure he could give her, feeling her walls tighten around his tongue he continued while she rode out her first orgasm.

Moving back up her body, Gil kissed her lips and smiled as she looked at him, her eyes sparkling, she was soaked in a fine sheen of sweat, but wasn't done, pushing him onto his back she straddled him, kissing him for a few moments, she sat back up and pressed her hands into his chest as she looked down at him. "Now it's my turn." She smirked then started to kiss him again as she let her lips trail from his down his neck, chest, stomach and reached the destination she wanted, running her hand up and down his erection a couple of times before she wrapped her lips around it, hearing a loud moan from him, his fingers in her hair, she circled the tip with her tongue before she took him all in her mouth. Bringing him to the edge she moved herself on top of him, and slowly slid him inside her, her hands balancing her on his chest as his hands were on her hips.

"I don't think I'm going to last much longer honey." Gil spoke out softly, he wanted to keep going all day but with what she had done with her tongue, it had drove him so close to the edge that being inside her now he knew it wouldn't be long until his orgasm hit. Feeling her move, sliding him in and out of her, he closed his eyes, letting out moans.

"its okay babe, let it all go." She whispered knowing that she was yet again close; it had been a long time since she had been with a man, and well Gil was like no other. "I'm so close myself… come with me baby." She spoke out in a husky tone. That was all they both needed, feeling her walls tighten around him, his seed shot out into her.

"Oh fuck Sara…. Oh god yes…. Honey you are so fucking great….." Were amongst the moans that slipped from his mouth with Sara screaming similar at him as she felt her orgasm only get stronger than the last.

Spent, Sara laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. She couldn't believe that they had just had the best sex she had ever had; it was so much more than just sex. It was love.

"Wow." Sara smiled as Gil's fingers trailed up and down her bare back. "That was amazing." She spoke out softly.

"You were amazing honey." Gil smiled kissing the top of her head. Feeling sleep over take them, Gil quickly pulled the blanket up around them and let sleep take him, feeling Sara's breathing equalize out, knowing she was slipping off to sleep too.

* * *

The alarm woke them when it was an hour before they had to go pick up the girls, Gil kissed the top of Sara's head, whispering to her to go back to sleep. He slid out of the bed, tucking the blanket up around her then he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for a shower. Twenty minutes later he was out of the bathroom dressed, ready to go pick up the girls. Smiling as he saw all their bed clothing laying around the room, he picked it all up and put it through to the laundry, he didn't want to wake Sara, but he didn't want the girls to walk in and find her naked in his bed, not yet, even though both girls wanted Sara to live with them, finding her naked wasn't what Gil wanted. Finding her clothes from the previous day, he folded it all and set it on his side of the bed.

Brushing her hair away from her face, he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Sara honey, it's time to wake up, I'm going to get the girls soon." He spoke out softly. He saw her eyelids flicker open and smile up at him.

"Okay, I need my clothes… home and shower, I'm going to make dinner tonight okay?" She asked as she sat up, holding the blanket to her chest.

"Whatever you wish honey, your clothes are right here." He said patting the pile gently. "I'll leave you to get dressed and make us some coffee okay?" He asked as she nodded, and then ran her fingers through her hair.

A few moments later Sara came out of the bedroom, she was finding it hard to move, of course she was moving okay, but muscles she had forgotten she had was now showing an appearance. She signed into the cup that Gil handed her. Sharing a cup of coffee with him before she headed to her house, grabbing fresh clothing, she headed to the shower, letting the water heal her slightly; beard burn between her legs caused her to ache along with the muscles.

Getting out of the shower, Sara was drying her hair, brushing it back was when she noticed it, he had given her a massive love bite, there was no way she could cover it, walking back into her bedroom, she had already pulled on her blue skinny jeans and bra, but stopped at the top, she went in search of the highest neck top she had, finding a black roll neck top, she pulled it on and inspected it in the mirror, the love bite was still on show, well half of it was, cursing Gil she grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her neck, checking again she was glad it was covered up, she couldn't believe he had done that to her.

The rest of the day went as suspected; time with the girls had been fun as always, Sara making dinner for the four of them, leaving some food for Alex who wouldn't be home until about seven. Gil cleaned up the kitchen while Sara put the girls to bed.

Getting into work, Sara and Gil parted ways as they got to the reception, Gil heading to his office, laughing to himself about Sara and how she was hiding what he had done to her, Sara heading to the locker room, putting her purse in her locker, she then headed into the break room, finding Greg at the coffee machine she laughed a little.

"So is Greg the resident coffee maker?" She asked sitting down in the empty chair next to Catherine. Gaining a laugh from everyone at the table, Greg looked at her and glared.

"No, I just make the best coffee, would you like some?" He asked as he held up a cup for her seeing her nod he poured her one, then distributing cups around the table, leaving one out for Gil. Sara leaned back in her chair and sipped from the cup she had just been given.

"Cold?" Catherine asked her eyes on Sara's scarf.

"Something like that, I think I'm coming down with something, I'm just feeling achey all over, must be my body adjusting to the difference in weather here." She sighed, knowing that it was a lie, but hoped Catherine wouldn't see through it.

"Ah, you're used to ocean air, its dry here. You'll get used to it soon enough." Catherine said as she adjusted herself in her chair. Then she saw it, the red tinge of discoloration of Sara's skin, "Or you know, Gil might just need to control himself more." She said, Sara instantly spun towards her, and glared. The boys all wooting as Sara's scarf fell down more, no longer hiding the half it had covered. Swearing under her breath, Sara was readjusting her cover up as Gil walked in to hearing more wooting.

Narrowing his eyes he looked at each member of his team, and saw Sara adjusting her scarf and knew what it was about. "Okay settle down." He said harshly.

"Way to go boss! My god that looks huge!" Greg said as he tried to see the mark on Sara's neck.

"Greg if you know what's good for you. You'll shut up right now." Gil snapped as he checked Sara was okay, seeing her nod he glared around the table. "Right okay so you've seen Sara's neck big deal. Let's all just get on with what we are here to do and that is solving crimes. Warrick, you take Greg, body found in the Rampart, Nick, Catherine and Sara, you have a two bodies found at the edge of Lake Mead, take your wetsuits, divers on location for you. I'll take the B & E on the strip." Gil spoke out as he handed out the slips. "Any questions, I've got my cell." He spoke out as Greg and Warrick were the first out the door, Nick and Catherine slipped out leaving Sara with Gil for a moment.

"Catherine saw it, I thought the scarf was hiding it, but it slipped down, I'm sorry." Sara said softly. Gil shook his head and gave her a soft smile.

"Its okay honey, don't worry about it, at least they don't know about your beard burn." He chuckled as he walked out of the room, hearing Sara curse after him.

"I'll get you back for that Dr Grissom." She snared as she headed to the locker room, in hope of finding a wet suit to fit her.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thank you again for your reviews, I love reading them! Keep them coming! (: xD Here is another update for you all!

* * *

Two weeks past, Catherine starting to come around to Sara, the guys was all getting on well with her, like she had always been a part of their team. At home, Gil and Sara were hardly apart, her clothes had made it's way into his bedroom, the girls loving that they were all together.

It was Tuesday morning when Gil and Sara got home; the girls were on vacation now so getting time to sleep was hard, getting into their pyjamas; they both got into bed, hoping that the girls would sleep for a few more hours before so that they could get a few hours. Falling asleep, Sara's head on Gil's shoulder while Gil's arms were wrapped around her, always close, both happy they managed to get an hour and a half sleep before hearing the door bell. Groaning, Gil snuck out of bed, letting Sara fall onto his pillow he smiled at the way her brunette locks draped over her face.

Answering the door, seeing the mail man needing a signature, Gil signs for the mail, then took it all through the house, checking through everything he was happy that one piece had arrived, meeting the girls in the hallway, he took the brown A4 sized envelope with the do not bend printed on it and handed it to Henley.

"Remember what we talked about the special papers for Sara?" Gil asked as Henley nodded with a huge smile as she took the envelope. "Well why don't you go give it to her." He smiled as Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck; she was still really sleepy, resting her head on his shoulder, Gil picked her up and took her into the kitchen as Henley walked into the master bedroom.

Sara groaned a little as she felt the bed shift slightly; it was too light to be Gil so she knew it was one of the girls. Wanting to sleep longer she refused to open her eyes yet.

"Mommy." Henley spoke out, this was the first time she had called Sara that, so when it registered with Sara that it wasn't Aurora her eyes opened and she sat up, she could tell the twins apart, although they were identical in more ways than one, they did have a slight difference in their voices, but only Gil and Sara could tell them apart by it.

"Henley sweetie, what's up?" She asked softly pulling the covers around her; she was feeling the cold because of lack of sleep, recently with the girls not being at playgroup in the morning, Gil and Sara's sleep had been affected.

"This came in the mail for you; daddy said it's special to both of us." Henley spoke out quietly as she held out the envelope for Sara. "He's been waiting for this since last week." She added, her voice soft as she sat on her knees on the bed.

Sara took the envelope and opened it, deciding not to question why Henley had used the term mommy for her, rather than her usual of just calling her Sara. Taking out the contents of the envelope, she set it down and looked at the front page, her eyes scanning the words, in disbelief she re read them. "Sweetie this is adoption papers…. for you." Sara explained as Henley moved closer, cuddling into Sara's side. "It means that I'm the same to you as I am to Aurora." She spoke out, wrapping her arm around her, this was big for Sara, she had not expected Gil to do this.

"I know, daddy explained it all to me, he asked me if it was okay to do it, I said I wanted you to me my mommy." Henley smiled, Gil had spent all afternoon explaining it to her when Sara and Aurora had been registering at the local doctors and dentist. It had been one of the few times that Gil had been alone with Henley since Sara and Aurora had moved to Las Vegas "That's okay isn't it?" She asked as she looked up at Sara.

"Oh sweetie of course it's okay, I'm so happy to be your mommy too, I have two perfect girls! I'm the luckiest mommy in the whole world." Sara smiled, tears building in her eyes as she kissed the top of Henley's head. She was overwhelmed by emotions right now, Gil had done this for her, instead of taking Aurora away from her, he had given her Henley too.

"Does that mean you're going to live with us properly now?" Henley asked as she rested her head on Sara's shoulder. Both girls had been asking for Sara to live with them, they wanted the four of them to be a proper family, where both daddy and mommy lived together.

With a little laugh, Sara shook her head. "Henley, remember what daddy said about it being too early into our relationship, it still is, I'm always going to be around for you girls, never worry that I won't be here, I'm just going to keep my own space in case I need some." She paused as she took a deep breath, swallowing the excess saliva in her mouth. "Do you want to know a secret?" Sara asked softly as she looked down at the young girl leaning against her, seeing her nod, she continued to speak. "I have never lived with a man before and it's a little scary to think about living with your daddy."

Henley sat up a little and put her hand on her hip and shook her head. "Daddy isn't scary, and you wouldn't just be living with him you'd have me and Aurora too." She paused as she sat up on her knees and looked at her new mom.

"I know daddy isn't scary, and I know that I'd be living with you and Aurora too, how about I think about it and talk to daddy okay?" Sara asked, hoping that Henley would drop it until Sara had talked to Gil about how much the girls wanted the four of them together.

"Okay." Henley agreed as she smiled and cuddled back into Sara. "Now that you're my mommy, me and Aurora won't get picked on by Teri that we didn't have the same mommy, she was mean and said it was impossible for us to be twins if we didn't have the same mommy." Henley spoke out about the fact they were getting picked on at playgroup, Sara had heard them talking about Teri before, that she was always the one telling all the stories, Sara began to get mad that she had started to pick on her girls.

"Sweetie, you and Aurora will always have two mommies. Your birth mommy, Natalie who died when you two were born, and me, your adopted mommy, but that doesn't mean I don't love you as much, it means I love you way more, I chose to have you both in my life, I couldn't think of anything better." Sara smiled softly

"I love you too." Henley smiled as she leaned back into Sara wrapping her arms around her as the door opened with Gil and Aurora coming into the room Aurora carrying a stack of four empty glasses and the carton of orange juice. Gil carrying a tray of toast and pastries, setting it down on the side he took the items from Aurora and looked at the two on the bed.

Sara looked at Gil and smiled. "Come here you." She spoke softly as Henley moved away, grabbing a slice of toast from the side as Gil climbed on the bed next to Sara. Grabbing him, she leaned herself into him and brushed her lips against his. "Thank you." She said softly then let the kiss deepen slightly before they both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

"No need to thank me, you're their mom, it's only right it's all legal." Gil smiled softly then reached over taking the glasses, and pouring one he handed it to Sara. "We have an appointment with the lawyer this afternoon, I've asked Nick to come over to look after the girls while we go to the appointment." He explained, as he half filled two glasses giving one to each of the girls.

Sara looked at him and smiled. "Okay, I'll have to go across the street and pick up my suit." Sara had two court suits she wore at important meetings like the one they would be attending. "Nick will have fun, he'll be glad he has tonight off." She laughed as she grabbed a croissant and a napkin.

"Okay, and yes, that's why I asked him, at least he can recover tonight." Gil laughed as Henley and Aurora looked at them.

"Daddy don't be mean, Uncle Nick loves us!" Henley smiled, and then took a sip out of her glass. "He plays dress up with us!" She added as Sara spluttered on her juice.

"Sorry!" Sara held her hand up shaking her head as she continued to laugh a little. "I'm sure that Nick loves to play dress up, Aurora do remember what I showed you with the camera, you should really take some of Nick when he's dressed up okay?" She looked at Aurora who nodded and smiled. "I'll take the camera over for you." Sara added.

The rest of their breakfast in bed was filled with general chat before Sara pulled up on her sweats and headed across the street grabbing her black pinstripe suit and pale lilac shirt, she headed back over to Gil's, most of her bathing items in his shower or bathroom, she got ready for their meeting there.

* * *

Getting to the lawyers office Gil had explained everything in the car, Sara was legally both girls mom, while Gil would be added to Aurora's birth certificate, making them both legal guardians of the twins, both with equal rights. He wanted it all official in the eyes of the law in case something happened to either of them the girls would be taken care off.

Getting called into the office, Sara sat next to Gil, crossing her legs, she let Gil talk it all out, the lawyer had all the paperwork ready, getting them to sign it all, then he took one last file out.

"Okay, since we have made it all legal, you both have all rights for both girls, now I need two names of who would take the girls if something happened to both of you." He said opening the file.

Gil looked at Sara and they both had a silent conversation with their eyes. It was Gil who spoke out. "Captain James Brass and Catherine Willows." Sara nodded in agreement. Both she and Catherine had been getting on better, and Sara had seen first hand how the girls, especially Henley, was with her, they may have their differences, but Sara could not deny that Catherine was the best choice to take care of the girls if anything happened to them.

"Okay, that's great, I just need another set of signatures, and then we can move on to the settlement from the hospital." Their lawyer spoke out as he turned the file to them, Gil signing first, and then Sara. Gil took a slip of paper out of his pocket, it had taken some time, but Gil and Sara had agreed on what was going to happen with the money.

"Sara and I have discussed it, that all the settlement money will go into this account, and then three hundred thousand will be transferred into this trust fund for Henley and the same amount into this trust fund for Aurora." Gil explained showing the lawyer the account details on the sheet of paper he had. "The rest of the money is accessed by both me and Sara." Gil explained as the lawyer nodded his head.

"You just made me job so much easier. Thank you." He smiled taking the sheet of paper, checking it all out. "You've opened a joint account." He commented as Gil nodded. "Okay, this will be easy, by the end of the week it will be in your account okay?"

Gil nodded. "That's fine, is there anymore paperwork that requires our signature?" Gil asked as his hand caressed Sara's thigh slightly.

The soft touch did not go past the lawyer, he shook his head, "I think I have everything I need, and I'll call if something comes up." He explained standing up, saying goodbyes to Gil and Sara, they left his office, Gil carrying all the legal documents he needed, glad that all the settlement issues were almost over.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Short update, reviews are lovely, thoughts on what you'd like to see? please keep the reviews coming (:

* * *

Safely in the car, Sara sat in the passenger's seat, holding the files Gil had placed on her lap when he had sat down in the driver's seat. General conversation was made about the girls and Sara decided now was the time to broach the subject that was playing on her mind.

"You know what Henley asked me this morning?" She asked as she looked over at him. "She asked if now because I'm her mommy that we would all be living together."

Gil glanced at Sara and nodded. "Aurora asked the same thing in the kitchen, what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it and talk to you, I do have thoughts on it, but I don't know if I want to say." Sara admitted, of course she wasn't sure how she was going to actually put it; she was trying to put the words into the right order in her head.

"Sara honey you can say, what's your thoughts on it?" He asked softly as his hand reached over and took hers in his, wrapping his fingers with hers.

"Okay…." She paused taking her free hand and running it through her hair. "What I was thinking was that I'd like us to have our own home, some place that is ours." Sara was nervous of his reaction to her idea; she looked at him only to see a small smile creep on his lips, she wondered what he was about to say.

"What your saying is you'd live with us as long as we got a new house, somewhere we could make ours." He spoke out as he drove towards their street.

Nodding her head, she gave him a shy smile. "That is your home; I'd feel like I'm invading your space, I already do… I want to be comfortable in our home; I want it to be ours." She paused. "I know it's fast to be even talking about this, we've been in a relationship for all of what three weeks."

Gil shook his head. "Sara, I want to live with you, I love waking up next to you, I love falling asleep with you in my arms, just knowing you are there, honey nothing is better, okay so we've only been in this relationship for three weeks, but god it's been the best three weeks. I wouldn't change anything, so what we are going to do is we are going to look at houses, make a list of our needs, figure out what we can budget the cost of our home at." He smiled as he squeezed her hand, empathizing the word 'our' while he had been speaking.

Sara looked at him, she smiled softly as he spoke about how much he loved her, and doing some things with her. "Okay, but only if the girls are okay with it." Sara said softly as she looked at her lover. "Let's go home and make sure Nick still has a little bit of masculinity around him." She chuckled squeezing his hand a little.

* * *

Once they got home, Gil and Sara found that Aurora had gotten into Sara's make up and covered Nick's face with it, as well as dressing him up in the tu tu that they had, and made him wear a tiara, Sara found Nick's new look amusing, snapping a picture she sent it to Greg, Warrick and Catherine, then slid her cell back in her pocket. She gave him a hand removing the make up, laughing at the fact Aurora had put lip gloss on his eyes, it took them about twenty minutes to get it all off his skin, leaving his face red from the rubbing. Then she took Aurora and Henley aside and spoke to them about using her make up, she looked over at Gil and then went to check her make up.

An hour later, Sara had a list of make up she needed to pick up from the store, the girls had ruined a lot of it, so she would have to buy replacements, Nick had gone home and Gil was sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap with Sara curled against him, both looking at houses. Gil had already decided that he'd put his place up for sale as soon as they found someplace they liked and wanted to buy. Pointing to something, Gil nodded as the twins walked into the room and walked over to them, Aurora going straight to Gil's side and climbed up on the couch next to him while Henley climbed up into Sara's lap, wrapping her arms around the young girl, Sara couldn't help but smile.

"So mommy and daddy want to buy a house of our own, that the four of us can live in, how does that sound girls?" Gil asked softly looking at his daughters for a reaction. He wasn't sure how they would take it that they could be moving.

"Do we still get to share a room?" Aurora asked as she looked up at Gil.

"If that's what you want, but mommy suggested that you each had a room that was connected by the bathroom. That way you'd have a connecting room with your sister, how does that sound?" Gil explained as he looked at Henley who was wrapped around Sara, then looked back at Aurora.

"Can we?" Aurora spoke out softly her eyes looking at her mom then back to her dad.

"Of course, we've got three houses to look at tomorrow, would you like to come see them with us?" Sara spoke out this time feeling Henley nod against her. "Then afterwards we could raid daddy's bank account and have dinner out?" Sara smirked as she looked at Gil who smirked back at her.

"Thank you mommy, but yes, we can go out for dinner, and mommy can buy desert." He winked at her seeing her pout he laughed a little. "Okay girls time to go wash up for dinner." Gil had already prepared a pasta dish for them all and was waiting for it to bake in the oven, both girls moved from where they were and went to the bathroom; washing up for dinner while Sara and Gil finished up looking at what they needed to then went and served dinner.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Okay in official chaos! I'm due to move house on the 14th of August, so I'm going to wrap this story up before then, I'm thinking another two chapters, but don't be too worried, once I've moved, I shall be writing a sequel to this. Love reading your reviews as always and thank you for all being so kind. Keep them coming, and let me know what you'd like to see happen in the sequel! :)

* * *

The end of the week came quickly, Greg had put loads of print outs of Nick dressed up al over the lab, which had amused everyone but Nick, he had blamed Sara for sending the picture to Greg but he just carried on and took it with a pinch of salt, leaving the print outs up for everyone to be amused to be by. It was Gil who told Greg to take them down at the end of that shift. The rest of the week had been uneventful, just working, viewing houses, none of which they liked, and of course spending time with the girls.

Sara stretched out in bed, feeling Gil's arm around her waist a smile grew on her face, he always managed to touch her some how when they were sleeping, Rolling to face him she smiled as she saw that he was still in a deep sleep, but he gripped her and pulled her close, then let out a sigh and a small smile on his face. She studied his face, how the lines were reduced, he looked younger, not that she felt he was old, it wasn't a big deal to her that he was fifteen years older than her.

Sneaking from under his arm she went to the bathroom, grabbing her cell she logged onto mobile banking and saw that the money from the settlement was in their joint account, it was weird that after only three weeks, nearly four, that they had a joint account and were going to buy a house together. But she wouldn't change a thing, Gil and the girls was now her life, no matter what anyone thought.

She then came back to bed, Catherine had asked if she could pick up the girls from playgroup, take them shopping and have them for dinner, taking them home for bedtime. They both agreed knowing that they could have extra sleep, and time together, plus Catherine hadn't spent much time with Henley recently and she wanted to get to know Aurora more.

Getting back into bed, she stripped naked, smiling as he hadn't moved at all since she had left the bed, trailing her finger's over his bare chest her lips kissed the corner of his lips softly then she continued to kiss down to his jaw line, then followed up his jaw line to his earlobe, her fingers drawing random patterns on his stomach above the waist band of his boxers that he had worn to bed. "Gil… you need to wake up." She whispered. "Your girlfriend is naked and incredibly horny for her millionaire boyfriend." Her voice just above a whisper now, she smiled as her fingers slipped under the waist band of his boxers, biting on her bottom lip she took him in her hands.

Gil let out a low moan as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh Sara honey." He spoke out in his sleepy voice. "I take the money is in." He sighed closing his eyes to her touch.

"Mhmm…. For some reason way more than we expected, you might have to call the lawyer, but right now I have other plans." Sara's hand had made him hard already as she spoke she looked up into his face.

"I like your plans honey." He smirked softly his index trailing up her back as her lips met his, no more words were needed to be said, she kissed down his face, neck chest and stomach before she got to where she wanted to be, taking him in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him deep in her mouth, her tongue rubbing the underside as she took him in. She could hear his moans, as his fingers ran into her hair, she hadn't preformed oral on him before, they usually only got to the intercourse stage fast. This time Sara was going to take it slow. They didn't have to be up for hours.

Sara slowly took him in and out of her mouth, her tongue teasing him in every way possible. "Sara honey, I'm close…" He moaned out as hips voluntary buckled towards her again. She looked up at him her eyes sparkling as she took her lips from him.

"Let go baby, enjoy it." She spoke huskily then her lips wrapped around him once again, she soon brought him to the pleasure he had given her so many times before. She crawled back up the bed and smiled at him before their lips met once again. It took him all of a few moments to recover and push her onto her back as he took charge. They spent another in hour in bed, just enjoying each other and bring each other so much pleasure that they drifted off again, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The weekend seemed to fly past, Gil had called his lawyer and found out that the hospital had paid extra on top to compensate what the doctor and nurses had done. Although that had been already paid towards it, the hospital had felt that the extra money was what the family was now entitled to.

Soon it was Monday morning again, Gil and Sara were laying in bed after putting the girls to playgroup, Sara's fingers were drawing random shapes on Gil's chest as they stayed side by side, happy just to have quiet time. That was all disturbed when the house phone rang, they both groaned as Sara moved away from Gil, letting him grab the phone and answer it. Closing her eyes she barely listened to the words that was said from Gil's mouth, she just wanted some time with her boyfriend before the house became a mad house again in a few hours.

Hanging up the phone, Gil turned and looked at Sara, "We have a house to go view in about forty minutes, and it's a twenty minute drive so we better get dressed and leave." He spoke out with a smile on his lips, the phone call had been from their real estate agent who had said she had found them the perfect house, on the outskirts of town, still in the same area for the girls to go to the same schools and close enough to the lab, but it was in a more rural area, perfect for the girls to run around. Sara groaned but got up and dressed, pulling on her jeans and a plain t-shirt, she looked at Gil.

"This house better be the one, I'm giving up precious sleeping with my boyfriend time for this." She mumbled while they made their way out to his car that was something that was always happening now, he would drive them everywhere, it was always his car, and Sara didn't mind at all. He let out a little laugh and got in the drivers seat.

He was right, the drive did take twenty minutes, but Sara's breath was taken away when they pulled up outside, she looked at Gil and both their faces lit up with huge smiles. This could be the one, it looked amazing, big, double garage, huge front lawn, fenced around so safe for the girls to play, and the house it's self looked great, it was stone and brick, not painted, the windows were white framed and looked to be double glazed, the porch area had a swinging chair. Although neither said it, they were both falling in love with this house.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! It really does mean a lot to me, one chapter to go, then taking a Double Trouble break for a few weeks until I've moved house, then I shall start on the sequel! Until then, please read and review this update!

* * *

Walking up the front path, Gil's hand was locked with Sara's both squeezing each other's hand with excitement. The front door opened to the realtor standing with a smile on his face, he shook Gil's hand once again and invited them inside. The house had recently been vacated by a family moving from Vegas to New York, they wanted a fast sell for this five bedroom home, it was well within the budget they had set and one more bedroom than what they were looking for, it was modernised to the extent they wouldn't really need to do anything but decorate to their own taste, downstairs their was a living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom and office, with stairs leading both upstairs and down to a basement. Going upstairs their was the master bedroom with a massive bathroom attached, two bedrooms with a bathroom between them, then two more bedrooms, both large and finally a family bathroom. In the garden their was a swimming pool, a large dog kennel and it had a huge green area for the girls to play in. It was perfect. Sara had fallen in love, she knew by looking at Gil he had too.

Spending a few moments with their realtor, they had agreed to put down an offer for it, hoping that the family would accept it, and then left in high hopes that they would in fact own that house, that they would raise their family there. Maybe add to their family but that was a discussion for another day. Getting home they both crawled into bed after Gil had organised with Nick to pick the girls up from playgroup so they could actually get some sleep before shift again.

* * *

Gil was the first to wake, moving away from Sara's warm embrace for a few moments, he grabbed his cell to see if there had been any news about the house, seeing nothing but a text message from Catherine asking if she could take the girls to a dance class with Lindsey, he shook his head and set his cell phone back on the side, then slipped back into the warm embrace of his girlfriend, he smiled as he looked at her, so peaceful when she slept, her hair tossed all over her pillow, lips slightly parted as she let the lightest of light snores escape them. She was so beautiful in his eyes, no one could compare to the way he felt about her, he had been waiting all his life for her and now with her here in his arms, sharing his life, it all felt right, it felt perfect.

Glancing at the clock he knew Nick would be taking the girls home soon and although he hated it, he knew he would have to wake Sara before the girls did. Leaning over he brushed hair away from her face, kissing her cheek softly he began to whisper "I love you so much, but honey I'm sorry you have to wake up now.." He kissed her lips so softly their lips barely met. "Open those beautiful chocolate colored eyes for me honey." He whispered as his hand rubbed her arm softly, he saw her eyes open and he smiled as she smiled up at him.

"Hey." Her voice rasped with sleep still. "I love you too." She smiled letting her lips glide over his as her hand wrapped around his neck. "Are the girl's home yet?" She asked after pulling back from their kiss.

"No, not yet, should be soon though. Do you want to shower before they arrive?" He asked softly as his fingers trailed down her cheek.

"Yeah, I could do with a freshen up." She grinned. "Joining me?" Sara's eyes sparkled as she asked the question before pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed, making her way to the bathroom connected to his bedroom, she stood seductively at the door and started to strip out of the few clothes she had on, watching as he watched her. He moved off the bed, copying her movements to the bathroom, taking his clothes off, he smiled as she turned from him and turned the shower on. "Did you see the size of the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, the shower is massive and it has a Jacuzzi bath! Gil I really hope we get that house!" Sara spoke out as she turned from the shower in wait of it heating up.

Gil watched her every move and nodded at her question, "I noticed, I thought that we could probably have a lot of fun in that bathroom." He grinned stupidly. "I hope we get it too." He walked closer to her, pulling her body close to his own. "Our home, I have a feeling that everything is going to work out and it will become ours." He smiled then leaned in and kissed her softly, she smiled against his lips and then deepened the kiss, pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth.

* * *

After their shower together, they both got dressed and started to make dinner together, knowing that the girls hadn't eaten while out with Nick. Busy preparing vegetables, Sara heard Gil's cell phone ringing, she looked at him hoping he wasn't getting called into work early, she wanted to have a family dinner, just have time the four of them.

Gil quickly dried off his hands and answered his cell with the usual "Grissom." He spent the next few minutes on the phone, quietly discussing the matter in hand before hanging up and heading back over to Sara, a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You have to go into work early don't you." She sighed, she loved spending time with him, and it didn't help they had both recently worked a double, she wanted Gil to have some down time before their shift was due to start.

"Nope, that was our realtor." He paused as she turned her head towards him. "They accepted the offer." He smiled, she slipped around in his arms squealing and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We got the house honey." He spoke out as she squealed against his neck; he could tell she was happy, just as he was. Their lives were starting to take shape even more so.

"We've got our home." She spoke out, what she yet had to tell Gil was that she had never had anywhere that felt like home, not even when she was a child, but now with Gil it felt right, like she was where she belonged.

"We do honey." He smiled and brushed his lips over hers, they were suddenly parted by the sounds of two girls coming running towards them, they broke apart and bent down to the height of their daughters, each picking one up and holding them while Gil spoke. "Girls, mommy and daddy viewed a house today, it was perfect, and so we put in an offer, which the nice people that owned the house accepted. That means we have a new house." Gil smiled as both girls repeated what Sara had done, squealing and hugging who they were in the arms of. Nick just looked on at the family with a huge smile on his face, happy that they were all happy.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N So here it is, the final chapter of Double Trouble! Love reading your reviews, they mean a lot to me, any ideas you'd like to see in the sequel please let me know! Oh and an ideas on what the sequel should be called let me know (: Moving on Thursday so after then I'll start to work on the sequel then, until then keep your reviews coming in! Thank you so much for reading my story so far, I hope you enjoy this...

* * *

It was three weeks after they had gotten the great news that they had gotten the house, between packing up their houses, deciding what furniture they were keeping and then selling or giving away whatever they weren't keeping the day had finally come that they were moving, the truck sat empty in Gil's driveway when Nick, Greg, Jim and Catherine turned up, Catherine had Lindsey with her, so she took charge of the three girls and took them to the park to run off some of their energy. The rest including Alex the live in nanny, loaded up the truck. Gil and Sara were standing in the empty shell of her bedroom while the last of the boxes were being moved from her living room. Turning in his arms she looked at him.

"Lots of memories in this bedroom." She spoke out simply, her hand raised to his hair brushing her fingers through the long curls that had grown recently. This had been the place where their first kiss which lead onto a make out session had happened, it had been the room where Gil had gotten embarrassed at the sight of Sara's underwear.

"I know, but think of all the memories we still have to make." He smiled softly his tongue slipping out to wet his lips while he looked deep into her eyes. Closing the gap, he tilted his head slightly as their lips met and the kiss was as passion filled as their first in this very room. They were broken apart by a rather large cough, coming from the throat of Nick. Bringing them back to earth, they both turned and grinned a little Sara's hand slipping from Gil's hair down his face gently.

"Everything is in the truck so am I still driving it over to your new place?" Nick asked knowing that Gil and Sara were going to take Sara's car while Gil's car was sitting in the truck rental office.

"Yes, if you don't mind Nick." Gil spoke out. "I can do it if you don't want to." He added although Gil really wanted to travel to the new house with Sara.

"No problem, I'll go let everyone know it's time to go, does Cath know to just head over to the new house?" Nick asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to get going and unload the truck.

"Yeah, she took the girls seats out of my car earlier, so she's all set with them, meet you out there." Sara smiled as she turned slightly towards Gil as Nick waved his hand around and walked out the door leaving them alone once again.

Gil turned his head and smiled at his girlfriend, brushing her hair away from her face, keeping his hand on her cheek lightly. "Let's get going to our home honey." He spoke out softly, letting his hand move from her face down her slender neck making its way to her waist pulling her closer to him and giving her the gentlest of kisses. Pulling back he smiled as his eyes met hers, their fingers wrapping around each others then made their way out to Sara's car.

* * *

Unloading the truck had been easier than expected, with Sara and Gil guiding everyone to where they wanted their things, the boys then split into two teams, Warrick with Greg, and Nick with Jim, they tackled making up the furniture for the girls room, Gil and Sara making up their bed, it had been decided to keep Sara's bed frame, but with Gil's mattress, with all the beds made up, Greg helping Alex with hers, they did other necessity things while waiting on their pizza's to get delivered.

Jim and Nick were still in Aurora's bedroom when Catherine turned up with the girls. Of course the girls knew where their bedrooms was, technically their bedrooms were in the attic space which had been converted with loft windows, it was perfect for them, a bathroom connecting the two bedrooms made it so that they had the whole third floor to themselves, with three bedrooms below, Gil and Sara in the master suite, and Alex with the bedroom at the back of the house, which was the only other bedroom to have a bathroom connected, well a shower room as it was only big enough for a shower, toilet and hand basin.

Running up to their bedrooms to see what it was like, Aurora jumped on top of Jim and giggled as he came out with a rather large oomph. Sara made her way up only to catch Aurora getting picked up by Jim and thrown onto her bed gently and getting tickled, hearing her giggles she shook her head and checked on Henley, her room was empty of people and she was looking around, little distant.

"Henley sweetie." Sara said softly as she stood at the door watching the young girl.

Henley looked around and smiled at Sara. "Mommy, is this all for me?" She asked as she walked over raising her arms for Sara to pick her up. Gil and Sara had decided that both the girl's bedrooms would have new furniture, their old sets being sold second hand from their garage.

"Mhmm, do you like it?" Sara asked as she hooked the young girl's legs around her waist as she held on to her.

"Yes! It's very pretty." She smiled as she leaned her head onto Sara's shoulder, it had been a long day for them, it would be a couple slices of pizza and the girls would be going to bed, they had been organised, keeping a set of pyjamas in a holdall for both girls. Grabbing Henley's set she placed Henley on the edge of her bed.

"Glad you think so sweetie, now shall we get you in pyjamas and then go see if dinner has arrived?" Sara asked softly as Henley nodded and started to take her day clothes off, if it was one thing that everyone knew about the Grissom twins, they were very independent, they wanted do everything themselves, and if they needed help, they would ask. Sara stood back letting Henley dress herself into her pyjamas, she then offered her hand while they made their way downstairs to find Gil serving up pizza in the kitchen, Jim with Aurora on his back and Nick laughing with Lindsey.

Standing back Sara looked around and smiled at the family she had been welcomed into, it was beautiful, Catherine and Warrick sitting in the corner, Greg sitting next to Alex laughing, Jim standing at the counter with Aurora on his back, Henley now at Gil's side, Nick and Lindsey standing against the counter. Everyone was happy, it was so good to see, perfect even.

* * *

Later that evening when everyone had gone home, Gil had just made sure that the girls were all tucked in cosy, when he returned to the bedroom to find Sara sitting at the edge of the bed. She looked up at him with nothing but worry in her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong." He asked as he bent down on his knees in front of her. He raised his hand to her cheek and tucked the stray hairs away from her face.

"Gil, I think I'm pregnant." She said quietly, scared of his reaction.


End file.
